


Tokio Blues

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kenma POV, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata se muda a Tokio para comenzar su primer año en la universidad gracias a una beca deportiva. Durante el proceso, también pone el mundo de Kenma de cabeza. O tal vez sólo le está dando una nueva perspectiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokio Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Primer intento serio de Kenhina, se supone que es un fic ubicado en el futuro pero para estar más claros:
> 
> 1\. Toma en cuenta la cronología del anime/manga. Hinata tiene dieciocho y Kenma diecinueve, ambos en su época universitaria. Creo que no hay spoilers actuales del manga pero sí algunas referencias al arco del Tokyo Training Camp.  
> 2\. Bokuro es muy real y son una relación establecida desde el inicio de la historia, aunque son una pareja secundaria están de fondo durante toda la historia. A ellos les dedico el tag de "domestic fluff" de este fic.  
> 3\. Toda la historia está desde el punto de vista de Kenma y como él siempre llama a Hinata por su nombre, a menos que otra persona esté hablando del pelirrojo, Hinata = Shouyou.  
> 4\. El título lo robé de una de mis novelas favoritas de Haruki Murakami, aunque la trama no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.  
> 5\. Nada de esto habría sido posible sin la bella [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie).

_«No, no es una equivocación. La gente lo llama amor.»_

**Haruki Murakami.**

 

 

Su móvil vibra por quinta vez consecutiva pero Kenma lo ignora deliberadamente, pues de todas formas sabe que se trata de Kuroo. Es muy consciente por qué su amigo insiste tanto, pero como es un tema para el que todavía no tiene respuesta lo deja estar. En lugar de ello se abre paso entre la gente, la estación de trenes está abarrotada y a él se le eriza la piel porque sigue odiando las multitudes.

Juega con una de las mangas de su abrigo mientras observa detenidamente la pantalla de información frente a él. El tren que viene directo desde Sendai desembarcará en la plataforma veintitrés en aproximadamente diez minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para llegar hasta ahí. Si la marea humana se lo permite, por supuesto.

Aunque le toma un par de minutos llegar hasta la plataforma, el tiempo restante se le hace ridículamente eterno. Está tan consciente de sí mismo que por momentos la gente a su alrededor deja de tener importancia, como si no existiesen. Observa el reloj que está justo sobre su cabeza como si avanzara en cámara lenta, su corazón bombeando con fuerza dentro del pecho. No deja de sentirse un poco ridículo, ya tiene diecinueve años y de repente se siente otra vez de dieciséis.

Cuando por fin llega el tren desde Sendai, la gente a su alrededor vuelve a existir y ocupar espacio, abrumándolo de nuevo. Las compuertas se abren y Kenma retrocede un par de pasos para no perder la perspectiva ni el equilibrio. Detesta las aglomeraciones, cómo todo a su alrededor se vuelve murmullos y resulta imposible mantener un espacio personal. Por un momento lamenta no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Kuroo y dejar que le acompañase.

Inspira hondo, sabe que la turba no durará para siempre y se mueve despacio en el andén, mirando a su alrededor sin mucho éxito. El teléfono vuelve a vibrar en su bolsillo y Kenma siente que la paciencia se le está escurriendo de los dedos.

—¡Kenma! ¡Kenma por aquí!— cuando gira sobre sus talones, lo primero que distingue es la cabeza pelirroja de Shouyou. Lo segundo que llama su atención es la maleta que a duras penas está arrastrando, tiene toda la pinta que pesa casi lo mismo que él. Le parece que fue ayer cuando Shouyou le comentó tan contento que sí le habían dado una beca deportiva en una universidad de Tokio. Cómo poco tiempo después estaban hablando de que Kenma iría por él a la estación de trenes y que le ayudaría a instalarse durante sus primeros días en la ciudad.

Kenma se aproxima hasta Shouyou, extendiendo una mano hasta él con la clara intención de ayudarlo con esa enorme maleta. Pero sus buenas intenciones sólo quedan ahí, porque Shouyou extiende los brazos y antes que Kenma pueda darse cuenta están ambos fundidos en un abrazo. Aunque es más justo decir que Shouyou le envuelve como puede y él se queda paralizado unos segundos porque el gesto es tan espontáneo que no sabe cómo reaccionar.

No es bueno con el contacto físico y las demostraciones de afecto le ponen muy nervioso. Pero el abrazo de Shouyou es tan genuino que algo se remueve dentro de él, obligándolo a rodearlo con firmeza y corresponder su gesto. La presencia de Shouyou es tan cálida e intensa como siempre, y entonces recuerda esa frase que su amigo le dijo tantas veces antes de montarse al tren.

_“¡Vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad, Kenma! ¿No es genial?”_

Sí que lo es.

 

**

 

Entre los dos no resulta un problema arrastrar la enorme maleta de Shouyou y llegan sin muchos contratiempos a su destino. La universidad de Waseda parece vistosa pero no se detienen a inspeccionar nada del campus y van directamente hasta los dormitorios de estudiantes. En la planta baja, una chica que está tras el mostrador le deja a Shouyou la llave de su habitación que está en el tercer piso.

El dormitorio de Shouyou es compacto, pero hay espacio suficiente para una sola persona. Kenma piensa que para él está más que perfecto y por la expresión de Shouyou se imagina que también está de acuerdo. Por supuesto que lo primero que hace su amigo es olvidar la maleta en un rincón e inspeccionar los alrededores. Pasa de largo frente al escritorio y se aproxima hasta la ventana, apoyando ambas manos sobre el vidrio. Kenma se queda más rezagado, tan sólo contemplándolo y a pesar que le esté dando la espalda puede adivinar fácilmente la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Se puede ver parte del campus desde aquí! Ya había visto un montón de cosas en fotografías pero nunca es lo mismo a verlo en vivo ¿no lo crees?— Shouyou se voltea hasta él, ahí está la sonrisa que iluminaría varias cuadras de Tokio sin problemas. Kenma asiente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír también— ¿Qué tan lejos queda tu universidad desde aquí?— la pregunta lo pilla por sorpresa, pero por suerte tiene una respuesta. Todo gracias a Kuroo, quien insistió unos días atrás que tomaran el tren hasta Shinjuku, la zona donde está la universidad de Shouyou.

—A unos cuarenta minutos en tren, más o menos— considerando que antes estaban a un par de horas de distancia, cuarenta minutos no es nada. Shouyou parece pensar algo parecido, porque abre mucho los ojos al escuchar su respuesta.

—¡Sólo cuarenta minutos en tren! ¡Eso es genial! Me tienes que enseñar en qué estación tengo que bajarme cuando vaya a visitarte— comenta como si tal cosa, todavía sonriendo. Kenma deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, quizás porque la novedad vuelve a ser tangible otra vez. Shouyou puede visitarlo en cualquier momento, es cuestión de unos cuantos minutos en metro. Incluso podría tomar un taxi cuando ya esté ambientado en la ciudad. Siente un cosquilleo en su estómago, mezcla de ansiedad y emoción, no sabe si está bien sentirse así al respecto pero resulta imposible evitarlo.

Aún cuando una visita de Shouyou al apartamento que comparte con Kuroo y Bokuto seguro que sería un escenario muy curioso. Imaginar a los tres compartiendo espacio de nuevo es casi como viajar en el tiempo, los años del colegio y los entrenamientos de voleibol.

—Sí, por supuesto. Además que Kuroo y Bokuto estarán contentos de verte de nuevo. ¡Oh! Es cierto, te mandan muchos saludos, lamento no haberlo dicho antes— confiesa un poco apenado, pero Shouyou no le da importancia alguna. En cambio da un saltito, en una completa explosión de alegría y si Kenma no estuviera acostumbrado a esos gestos tan espontáneos seguro se habría asustado.

—¡Los visitaré pronto, lo prometo!— dice con mucha convicción y Kenma sonríe, de nuevo con ese cosquilleo apoderándose de su estómago.

 

**

 

A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de Nekoma, Kenma no estaba interesado en una beca deportiva porque cumplió su decisión de abandonar el voleibol después de graduarse. Sin embargo sus notas eran suficientes para obtener financiamiento académico. Cuando escogió matricularse en la Universidad Tecnológica de Tokio, a Kuroo le tomó sólo un par de días convencerlo de que se mudara con él, dado que sus universidades quedaban en la misma zona de la ciudad. En papel todo sonaba muy bien, la única reticencia que puso al principio fue el detalle que su amigo no vivía precisamente solo.

—¡Kenma! ¡Pero mira la hora que es! ¡Y es domingo! Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kuroo cuánto más teníamos que esperar para llamar a la policía— Bokuto está sentado en el piso de la sala, tiene el mando del televisor en una mano y con la libre le hace un efusivo gesto de bienvenida.

Supone que la preocupación de Bokuto es válida porque sabe bien que el domingo es generalmente el día que usa para desbocarse en los videojuegos, que siguen siendo su pasatiempo favorito. Sin embargo después de graduarse de  Nekoma y convertirse en un estudiante universitario, su tiempo libre se vio considerablemente reducido.

Pero ese domingo estuvo casi todo el día fuera de casa, se siente exhausto y lo único que atina es recostarse en uno de los sofás de la sala, ante la mirada atenta de Bokuto.

—Estaba con Shouyou, quería comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para terminar de instalarse en su dormitorio— es cierto que su amigo le dijo varias veces que podía regresar a casa. Shouyou debió darse cuenta que estaba un poquito exasperado, pero aún así decidió acompañarlo de vuelta a su residencia estudiantil. Se hubiera sentido culpable de no haberlo hecho, con Shouyou aún aprendiendo a orientarse en el metro de Tokio.

—¡Es cierto! Creo que Kuroo me comentó algo de eso, ¿cómo está? ¿Extasiado con la nueva vida universitaria?— Bokuto se ríe aunque Kenma sabe que lo está preguntando con sinceridad. Pero no alcanza a responder porque escucha el sonido de una puerta y Kuroo aparece por el pasillo, por su pelo todavía húmedo es obvio que viene de la ducha.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo está el enano? Dime por favor que lo dejaste sano y salvo, Kenma— Kuroo se aproxima hasta el sofá, tomando asiento a su lado. Frunce el ceño antes de responder, pues Kuroo tiene esa típica sonrisa de cuando está metiéndose con él. Así que lo único que hace es asentir, después de todo está en medio de Kuroo y Bokuto, ellos dos llevarán el peso de la conversación sin problemas.

—Tenemos que quedar todos un día, le tendré que decir a Akaashi, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo convencerlo— Bokuto por supuesto suena muy entusiasmado con la idea y Kuroo seguro le seguirá la corriente.

—Una reunión, como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno al menos para los que estamos en Tokio. Sí, suena genial, sólo hay que organizarlo bien…— Kuroo empieza con los planes y a Kenma sólo le toma un par de segundos sentirse abrumado con todo lo que está diciendo. Resulta mucho más fácil cuando sólo son él y Shouyou, con más gente en la ecuación es más complicado adaptarse a los cambios.

—Se lo diré, pero Shouyou comienza formalmente sus clases mañana y nosotros también en los próximos días, así que no hay que apresurarse, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo— señala lo obvio y por suerte, parece que los dos le hacen caso. A veces le parece mentira que lleve un año conviviendo con ambos, lo que al principio parecía una pesadilla fue transformándose poco a poco en una rutina.

—Hay sashimi para cenar, por cierto, tu porción está en la cocina— Kuroo lo dice tan natural que Kenma de repente no sabe qué responderle. Parpadea un par de veces y luego contempla la puerta de la cocina desde donde está sentado.

—Hum, gracias. Pero la guardaré para mañana…— los gestos curiosos de Kuroo y Bokuto resultan tan magnéticos que Kenma se siente atrapado y obligado a responder— cené con Shouyou, así que como comprenderán no tengo hambre— lo dice en un tono casual y es consciente que no tiene nada de malo. Aún así, la manera en que Kuroo sonríe al escucharlo, con ese gesto de malicia que lo caracteriza, lo hace encogerse un poquito más en el sofá.

 

**

 

No ve a Shouyou hasta una semana después, es sábado por la tarde y se encuentran en una cafetería que queda a un par de cuadras de la Universidad de Waseda. Shouyou le propuso reunirse en donde Kenma quisiera pero acabó por escoger un sitio cercano porque su amigo aún estaba acostumbrándose a ser residente y no turista en Tokio.

Shouyou llega unos cuantos minutos tarde, casi entrando a tropezones por la puerta principal de la cafetería. No se lleva por delante a uno de los meseros porque sigue teniendo buenos reflejos y lo evade justo a tiempo. Kenma observa todo desde donde está sentado, sin moverse de su sitio y con la vista apenas despegada de la consola. Shouyou aterriza en el asiento vacío frente a él, con el rostro compungido probablemente al imaginarse que lleva esperándolo largo rato y no diez míseros minutos.

—¡Lo siento mucho! La práctica duró un poco más de lo que esperaba, apenas estoy conociendo a todo el equipo y se me pasó el tiempo…— dice conteniendo un puchero pero Kenma niega con un rápido gesto, mientras apaga la consola y la guarda en el reverso de su chaqueta.

—Da igual, ya estás aquí— se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Es un gesto casi con desgano pero es suficiente para que su amigo recupere la sonrisa.

Shouyou tiene mucho que contarle, incluso cuando durante toda la semana se han intercambiado decenas de mensajes. Repite algunas cosas, como detalles sobre sus nuevos profesores o la descripción de sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero a Kenma no le importa. No es lo mismo leer un mensaje que ver a Shouyou con los ojos muy abiertos, agitando las manos y hablando sin parar.  

Como es de esperar, el voleibol monopoliza la conversación. Shouyou le cuenta detalles sobre sus nuevos compañeros, sin poder contener su emoción. Le comenta de manera muy especial sobre Aone, a quien Shouyou conocía porque jugó contra su equipo varias veces en el colegio. Kenma ya sabía de antemano ese detalle, pero ver la felicidad de Shouyou desbordarse por toda la cafetería le provoca ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Le suele pasar casi siempre que pasa tiempo con él, a estas alturas está acostumbrado.

—Es genial tener una cara conocida en el equipo, pensé que sería un poco intimidante al principio pero Aone hizo todo un poquito más fácil, el resto del equipo le toma muy en cuenta— Shouyou revuelve con la pajita su malteada de chocolate, sin despegar la vista de Kenma— aunque bueno, Aone no es la persona más comunicativa del mundo. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a ti…— dice al final, mordiéndose al labio inferior y Kenma frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿A mí?— pregunta con un tono casi incrédulo, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Debe lucir muy gracioso en ese estado porque Shouyou se ríe, reclinándose un poco en su asiento.

—Sí, a ti. Aone es muy callado, no suele hablar a menos que sea necesario y como sobrepasa a casi todo el equipo en estatura, la gente tiene ideas sobre él muy lejanas a la verdad. Pero una vez lo conoces a fondo te das cuenta que es de las mejores personas que tendrás la dicha de conocer— Kenma escucha con atención todo lo que está diciendo Shouyou. Es muy efusivo en sus palabras mientras habla de Aone, aunque sigue resonando en sus oídos la misma frase.

 _“Me recuerda un poco a ti_ ” suena bastante categórico y no deja de preguntarse si con eso puede concluir que todas las frases que escucha para Aone, también puede aplicarlas a él mismo. ¿Qué pensaría Kuroo si estuviera en su lugar en este momento? Probablemente diría algún comentario mal intencionado que haría reír a Shouyou a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, estoy hablando muchas tonterías. Ni siquiera has dicho nada por mi culpa— dice Shouyou al cabo de un rato, la misma mirada compungida que al principio.

—No, está bien. Me gusta escucharte, Shouyou, continúa— la frase es lo más sincero que Kenma ha dicho los últimos días, pero aún así su amigo parpadea con expresión sorprendida.

—¿En serio?— arruga las cejas, sus enormes ojos cafés fijos en Kenma.

—En serio.

 

**

 

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuve en Tokio?— Shouyou está realmente concentrado degustando el último trozo de su onigiri así que no hay contacto visual entre los dos. Pero Kenma sí que recuerda con exactitud ese primer viaje a Tokio, cuando Shouyou y el armador de Karasuno, Kageyama, llegaron más tarde que el resto de su equipo. Si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, recuerda más detalles de los que debería, en especial la facilidad con la que Shouyou logró convencerlo para que practicaran juntos voleibol.

—Recuerdo cuando confundiste la Torre de Tokio con una torre de electricidad— sonríe y encaja la vista en el trozo de tarta de manzana que todavía está sobre el plato.

—Vas a seguir echándome eso en cara toda la vida ¿eh, Kenma? ¡Por eso estamos aquí, para reivindicarme! Y también porque Natsu quiere que tome vistas de la ciudad o juró que no volvería a dirigirme la palabra— hace énfasis en el potencial enfado de su hermana. De hecho así fue como acabó sacando el tema, diciendo que Natsu quería pruebas físicas de la Torre de Tokio y fotos desde el mirador.

Ese iba a ser a grandes rasgos el resumen de su domingo por la mañana pero ya llevan casi dos horas en aquella cafetería en la tercera planta. Lo más aterrador es que Kenma ni siquiera se sorprende, gracias al paso de los años aprende que el tiempo junto a Shouyou suele volverse relativo. Es una persona complicada para las palabras y largas conversaciones pero cuando está con él, las reglas son diferentes.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que a Natsu le gustarán todas las fotos que tomes— asiente, mientras su móvil vibra a un costado de la mesa. Pone los ojos en blanco, pues sabe que es Kuroo. Su amigo parecía más emocionado que él mismo por sus planes del domingo.

Shouyou termina el onigiri y palmea con insistencia su estómago, sin perder la sonrisa. Es un gesto infantil muy propio de él que a Kenma le arranca una sonrisa sin esforzarse siquiera.  

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto pasaría? Quiero decir, que nos haríamos tan buenos amigos. Sé que es una tontería pero a veces lo pienso mucho y concluyo que tuve suerte al perderme ese día mientras trotaba. Cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?— él apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poquito hacia el frente. Son sólo unos centímetros pero Kenma es más consciente que nunca de la distancia entre ambos, la sonrisa de Shouyou y el peso de su mirada.

Además se sorprende al oírlo decir que piensa mucho en cómo se conocieron. Kenma ha revivido la escena bastantes veces a lo largo de los tres años que llevan de amistad pero esta es la primera vez que escucha a Shouyou mencionar el tema. En muchas ocasiones, durante noches en vela intercambiando mensajes de texto, Kenma pensó en preguntarle qué vio en él tan interesante como para mantenerse en contacto. Porque así fue al principio, los textos de Shouyou llegaban de manera errática en cualquier momento del día y Kenma no sabía bien qué responder. Hasta que fue transformándose en una rutina que continúa hasta el presente.

—No…— responde luego de unos segundos, dejando la cuchara a un lado y resignándose a no llevarse el último trocito de pastel a la boca, pues siente un peso muerto en su estómago. Alza la vista y Shouyou sigue en la misma posición, luce tan atento y concentrado como en un juego de voleibol. La comparación le parece graciosa y sonríe, muy seguro de sus próximas palabras— pero supongo que tienes razón, tuvimos mucha suerte.

Por un momento piensa que no es la mejor frase, pero la sonrisa de Shouyou arrasa con todo a su paso, sus dudas incluidas. Kenma no deja de preguntarse cómo hace eso, un gesto que parece estar tatuado a sus labios y que siempre es genuino. Está convencido que tiene que haber alguna especie de truco. Sobre todo porque Shouyou sigue haciéndolo sentir cómodo, justo como su primer encuentro en Miyagi años atrás.

No se considera alguien fantasioso, Kenma es más bien práctico. Aún así se aferra a la idea que lo cómodo que está ahí en la Torre de Tokio, sólo pasando el tiempo con Shouyou, es más que suerte. Hay algo más, manifiesto en un insistente cosquilleo en su estómago y que no etiqueta para evitarse más problemas.

—Creo que deberíamos ir al mirador o tal vez Natsu sí se enfade con nosotros— retoma la conversación, desviando un poco el tema hacia la verdadera razón de su salida un domingo por la mañana. No lo piensa mucho cuando se incluye en el probable disgusto de la hermana menor de Shouyou, pero él no parece darle importancia a ese detalle.

—¡Es cierto! Dirá que soy el peor hermano del mundo por semanas, hasta que encuentre una manera de compensarla. ¡Vamos, Kenma!— como sucede con frecuencia cuando están juntos, él se deja llevar por la infinita energía de Shouyou y apresura el paso, para intentar alcanzarlo a las puertas de la cafetería.

 

**

 

Casi dos meses después de que Shouyou esté viviendo en Tokio, Kenma lo invita a su apartamento. Shouyou en el mismo espacio que Bokuto y Kuroo es la receta para una velada espeluznante. Tres días antes consideró incluir a Akaashi en la invitación, pero al parecer éste tenía visitas familiares en la ciudad justo ese fin de semana.

Así que ese sábado por la tarde sólo son ellos tres más Shouyou, quien llega justo después de su práctica de voleibol. Toca el timbre puntualmente, sin haber pedido indicaciones extras sobre cómo llegar e incluso trae consigo una tarta de manzana y aunque Kenma la recibe de buen grado, es un gesto tan espontáneo como inesperado que lo deja sin palabras.

—Sé que no es casero, pero pregunté en mi dormitorio si alguien sabía dónde hacían un buen pastel de manzana. Ya sé que dijiste que no importaba pero no quería llegar con las manos vacías…— Shouyou juega con el borde de su camisa, hablando demasiado rápido mientras Kenma vuelve la mirada al pastel que está entre sus manos. Es una de esas ocasiones en las que no sabe bien qué decir, pero por suerte ahora está Kuroo para salvar la situación.

—¡Pero mira esto, Bokuto! ¡Tenemos postre! Y además es de manzana, no te preocupes Hinata, Kenma no puede hablar porque como sabes es su favorito. Está conteniendo las ganas de llorar de emoción. ¡Mientras ven aquí y ponte cómodo!

O más bien, por _desgracia_ ahí está Kuroo para dejarlo en evidencia y arrastrar a Shouyou hasta el sofá más cercano.

Al final no resulta tan terrible, Shouyou alaba el katsudon cortesía de Kuroo durante la comida y a la vez parece muy complacido cuando Kenma aprueba la tarta de manzana luego de dar el primer bocado. Los cuatro terminan desperdigados por la sala, Bokuto animando la conversación recostado en el suelo con Kuroo haciéndole coros, sentado sobre aquel enorme y feo cojín que compró el pasado verano. Hablan sobre voleibol con el mismo entusiasmo de toda la vida y Shouyou les escucha con atención, sentado casi al borde del sofá. Sabe que es el único de los presentes que no está jugando voleibol en la universidad, por lo que por unos minutos se siente un poco excluido entre tantas risas y bromas sobre deportes.

—Me fijaré en nuestro calendario de prácticas, aún no lo tengo memorizado pero estoy seguro que el año pasado entrenamos dos o tres veces con los de Waseda— Kuroo está sonriendo, realmente entusiasmado con la idea.

—¡Y si no podemos practicar juntos de todas formas!— Bokuto da una palmada, su presencia es tan poderosa que por momentos la sala parece más pequeña— podemos llevarte al parque donde practicamos por nuestra cuenta, no es tan concurrido y tiene un sitio perfecto para entrenar. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Suena magnífico!— Shouyou se mueve tan rápido que por un momento teme que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo, pero sus buenos reflejos lo mantienen pegado al borde del asiento.

—¿Ves Kenma? Te dije que se sumaría enseguida, ahora sólo falta que tú aceptes acompañarnos uno de estos días. ¡Por los viejos tiempos!— se siente un poco estúpido por no ver venir el comentario de Kuroo. Frunce el ceño enseguida, mirando al traidor de su amigo y haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la expresión intensa de Shouyou que parece traspasarlo por completo.

—Lo dices como si nunca hubiera aceptado practicar contigo, Kuroo…— dice sin disimular su reproche, pues sí que sabe de cuál parque están hablando, ya que ha ido allí varias veces en el pasado con Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi. Sí es verdad que primero tuvieron que insistir mucho para convencerlo, pero aceptó al final y eso debe contar para algo.

—Está bien, no te enfades. En realidad quise decir que ahora sólo falta que tú aceptes acompañarnos _de nuevo_ uno de estos días. ¿Contento?— le hace un guiño triunfal y no tiene que mirar las expresiones de Shouyou y Bokuto para saber que está atrapado.

—Es mejor que acepte de una vez y así me ahorro escuchar sus argumentos para convencerme ¿cierto?— suspira y la única respuesta que recibe además de las risas a su alrededor es un cojín estrellando contra él.

Se reafirma que fue mala idea juntar a Shouyou con Kuroo y Bokuto.

 

**

 

—¿Dices que está en Miyagi? ¿Y eso por qué?— siente la mirada de Kuroo quien está sentado en la mesa, frente al portátil. Kenma arruga la nariz con disgusto pero seguro que su amigo no alcanza a distinguir su expresión porque la consola le cubre la mitad del rostro. Kuroo tiene la costumbre de preguntar por Shouyou cada cierto tiempo, como si él mismo no tuviera su número de contacto.

Por lo general Kenma bufa y da un par de respuestas cortas hasta que Kuroo queda satisfecho. Sin embargo en esta ocasión es distinta y una corazonada le dice que mejor ponga el juego en pausa.

—Su cumpleaños. Como es fin de semana me dijo que quería visitar a su familia— le explica y no tiene que mirar a su amigo para saber su expresión. Ojos muy abiertos y mirada acusadora.

—¡Cumpleaños! Mierda Kenma soy fatal para esas cosas ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Olvídalo, ya sé cuál será tu respuesta— carraspea, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y mirándolo con insistencia. Kenma se hunde un poco más en el sofá, pues sabe que Kuroo no va a dejar el tema por la paz tan fácil— ¿Se quedará ahí todo el fin de semana?

—Vuelve el domingo por la noche— por un momento está seguro que Kuroo va a decir algo más pero un grito de Bokuto desde la cocina interrumpe el momento. Kenma retoma el juego apenas su amigo se levanta de la mesa y está feliz de zanjar la conversación.

No vuelve a pensar en ello hasta varias horas más tarde, pasada la medianoche, cuando ya está en pijama y suena la melodía de su teléfono. Se puede leer el nombre de Shouyou en la pantalla y Kenma frunce el ceño, generalmente se comunican por mensajes, su amigo casi nunca lo llama.

—¿Shouyou?

—¡Kenma! Lo siento ¿te desperté?— su voz suena casi arrepentida y Kenma se deja caer en el colchón.

—No, estaba despierto. ¿Cómo estás?— la respuesta parece ser suficiente porque él empieza a contarle sobre lo deliciosa que estaba la tarta de cumpleaños que horneó su madre. Que su habitación está aún intacta y que Natsu arrastró allí el futón para dormir con él esa noche. Kenma sonríe mientras lo escucha, pero no deja de pensar que hay un significado oculto en aquella llamada a mitad de la noche. El problema es que no consigue descifrar qué es.

—Es extraño volver, Kenma. Es como si todo siguiera igual pero al mismo tiempo…— hay una pausa, no le gusta en lo absoluto el tono de voz de Shouyou. Más contenido, como si estuviera ocultando tristeza— quise pasarme por la escuela ¿sabes? pero no me atreví. Es… no sé, es muy raro, Tokio está muy bien y lo estoy disfrutando mucho, de verdad. Es sólo que Karasuno fue la mejor época de mi vida y creo que hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta que realmente se terminó. Ya sé que es muy estúpido porque llevo un par de meses en la universidad. ¿Verdad que estoy siendo estúpido, Kenma?— la última pregunta es más bien un susurro, una súplica de Shouyou para que le dé la razón.

Kenma suspira y cierra los ojos, quien se siente estúpido es él por no haberlo previsto. Shouyou es el tipo de persona que se abruma fácilmente con las novedades y por eso la nostalgia lo atrapa más tarde. Pero es normal, tan sólo resulta frustrante porque es poco lo que puede hacer por él.

—No es estúpido, Shouyou. Los cambios siempre son… difíciles de procesar— él se ríe casi sin darse cuenta, vaya que sabe de esas cosas. Odia los cambios, sus primeros meses en la universidad adaptándose a una nueva rutina y la terrible novedad de vivir con Kuroo y Bokuto fueron una tortura— está bien sentir nostalgia. Pero no dejes que eso eche a perder tu fin de semana. O Natsu podría enfadarse contigo…— dice al final y escucha el respingo de Shouyou, puede imaginarse su expresión de angustia.

—Gracias, Kenma. Y lo siento, si no estabas dormido seguro interrumpí una partida de Monster Hunter. ¡No me lo niegues!— protesta y se escucha un poco más animado. Kenma se alivia al pensar que no lo está haciendo tan mal.

—No es nada, Shouyou. Que lo sigas pasando bien y nos vemos mañana.

—¿Mañana?— Shouyou reacciona casi al mismo tiempo que él. Lo cierto es que Kenma habló sin pensar mucho y se da cuenta de lo que implican sus palabras. Está de nuevo ese gusanito en su pecho, removiéndose lentamente y haciéndolo sentir muy expuesto.

—Sí, mañana. Pasaré por ti a la estación de trenes, para no perder la costumbre— usa el tono más neutro que le es posible en esas circunstancias. Pero la alegría de Shouyou al escuchar sus palabras no lo ayuda en lo absoluto.

 

**

 

Al final Kenma hace caso a Kuroo y le dice a Shouyou que en compensación por su cumpleaños puede escoger los planes para el próximo fin de semana. Es consciente que su amigo puede escoger cualquier cosa y los minutos que él se queda pensativo, imagina la infinidad de posibilidades que seguro pasan por su cabeza. Pero su ansiedad se disipa cuando Shouyou dice que quiere ir al cine. Considerando las circunstancias, es algo que Kenma puede manejar.

Shouyou decide que vayan el domingo a mediodía y él le pregunta si está completamente seguro del horario antes de comprar los boletos por internet.

—Claro. Así no estará tan lleno…— comenta como si no tuviese mucha importancia, con una sonrisa— sé que no te gustan las multitudes— se encoge de hombros y pronuncia la última frase con más rapidez, casi tropezando con las palabras. Ninguno de los dos dice nada por unos instantes pero el silencio incómodo se acaba cuando Kenma vuelve la vista a la pantalla del portátil para terminar con la compra.

 

**

 

El domingo a mediodía se acomodan en las últimas filas de una sala casi vacía para ver una película de acción. Shouyou tiene un bote enorme de palomitas y parece realmente extasiado, así que Kenma toma asiento sin decir mucho más. Él sólo tiene una soda de manzana porque tiene el presentimiento que acabarán comiendo en algún otro sitio después de la película y ya está comprobado que su estómago no tiene la misma capacidad que el de su amigo.

Kenma no es realmente fanático del cine de acción, sobre todo cuando son películas en las que sólo hay explosiones o persecuciones en las que él sólo es espectador. Para ese tipo de escenarios prefiere los videojuegos donde puede armar sus propias estrategias. Una vez criticó la trama uno de los filmes de acción favoritos de Kuroo y éste le dijo que si fuera guionista de cine las películas no durarían ni media hora porque resolvería todo en un dos por tres.

 _“Así no tiene gracia, Kenma. Tienes que aprender a disfrutar del momento”_ en ese entonces las palabras de Kuroo fueron como un ruido sin importancia. Pero ahora está ahí junto a Shouyou, escuchándole hacer comentarios cada diez minutos, abriendo muchos los ojos y gritando de emoción en los momentos de clímax. Disfrutar del momento no suena tan mal ahora. Al menos le ayuda a no pensar en los huecos del argumento y relajarse, dejándose contagiar de la energía de Shouyou. Al final de la película es el secuaz del antagonista quien termina salvando a la humanidad. No es el mejor juzgando cine de acción, pero supone que puede darle un par de puntos por originalidad.

—¡Gracias por venir conmigo, Kenma!— cuando salen de la sala, Shouyou sigue tan extasiado como al inicio. Son varios años de amistad como para que eso le sorprenda.

—No es nada, fue por tu cumpleaños ¿o no?— asiente mientras ambos caminan hacia la salida. Sabe que hay un centro comercial a un par de cuadras y sopesa por un instante sus opciones. Cuando quedaron para el cine realmente no planearon más allá, así que no está seguro si Shouyou tiene la tarde ocupada. Conociéndolo eso no sería nada raro— Shouyou…

—¿Mhm? ¿Dime?

—¿Tienes… tienes planes para esta tarde?— es sólo una pregunta, nada del otro mundo, pero es tan impropio de él indagar tan directamente que se siente avergonzado. Seguramente debe lucir muy gracioso en este momento, por eso Shouyou le mira sin parpadear y expresión confusa.

—Quedé de juntarme con el equipo para practicar voleibol. Pero es hasta dentro de un par de horas…— se apresura a decir y de repente su expresión se ilumina, mirándolo fijamente— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no comemos juntos? ¿Puedes?

Tiene ganas de reír, porque sin importar qué pase, Shouyou siempre avanza dos pasos más que él. La respuesta no se hace esperar, Kenma ya no tiene que pensárselo dos veces.

—Hay un centro comercial a dos cuadras, podemos ir ahí si quieres.

—¡Sí que quiero! ¡Vamos!— antes que pueda decir más nada, Shouyou tira de su brazo tan entusiasta como siempre.

 

**

 

No ve a Shouyou en dos semanas, no por falta de ganas pero las clases y exámenes acaparan casi todo su horario. Kenma pasa largas horas en la biblioteca en compañía de su portátil y sólo convive lo justo con Kuroo y Bokuto por las noches. Claro que quizás esto último puede hasta considerarlo como buena suerte.

Pero los mensajes de Shouyou no se detienen, chatean sobre todo por las noches y su amigo siempre tiene algo nuevo que contarle. Por lo general habla sobre voleibol y los entrenamientos, es así como se entera del partido de práctica que Shouyou tuvo con la universidad del ex armador de Karasuno. Kageyama Tobio. Kenma nunca interactuó mucho con él pero recuerda sus habilidades y sobre todo su arrolladora presencia en la cancha.

_«Perdimos en el partido de práctica. ¡Le pedí la revancha a Kageyama! Sigue igual que siempre, un grano en el culo. Pero fue genial, no lo veía desde que nos mudamos a Tokio. También vi a Noya-san, ambos te mandan saludos. ¡Ojalá hubieras podido venir!»_

Kenma repasa por un instante el último chat de Shouyou, sopesando la respuesta. No está seguro cómo tomarse aquella frase de “te mandan saludos”. Eso implica que Shouyou tuvo que mencionarlo frente a sus ex compañeros de Karasuno. Intenta imaginarse qué tipo de conversación pudo tener Shouyou, pero son infinitas posibilidades y todas igual de desgastantes.

Al final Kenma decide que da igual, lo mejor que puede hacer es ignorar pensamientos que no le ayudarán en nada. Vuelve la vista al teléfono y teclea con rapidez su respuesta.

_«Quizás la próxima vez pueda ir…»_

**

 

La próxima vez llega más pronto de lo esperado, en alguno de sus interminables chats Shouyou consigue sonsacarle que vaya a uno de sus partidos de práctica. Kenma acepta sin oponer mucha resistencia, después de todo ese jueves ya habrá entregado dos de sus proyectos en la universidad y tendrá el horario un poco más despejado.

Además, prefiere aceptar ahora antes que la Universidad de Waseda tenga un partido contra la Universidad Metropolitana de Tokio y eso agregue presión adicional por parte de Kuroo y Bokuto. De sólo imaginarse ese escenario le dan escalofríos.

Llega al gimnasio justo cuando el partido está a punto de empezar, es sólo una práctica así que no tiene problema en encontrar un buen asiento. Normalmente la atención de Kenma no dura más allá del primer set, cuando acompañaba a Kuroo a ver partidos de sus equipos rivales en el instituto terminaba sacando la consola para entretenerse hacia el final. Pero esta vez es diferente porque nunca ha sido capaz de distraerse cuando está viendo a Shouyou jugar.

Recuerda aquella ocasión, un par de años atrás, en que Kuroo le señaló abiertamente que lucía emocionado cada vez que veía un partido de Karasuno. Lo comparó con la expresión que ponía cuando un videojuego nuevo llegaba a sus manos. En ese entonces Kenma frunció el ceño y dejó el tema por la paz, pero ahora está sentado en las gradas vuelve a pensar en ello. Al menos le consuela pensar que ahora no está Kuroo a su lado y no hay quien le preste mayor atención a la expresión de su rostro.

Shouyou es como un huracán en la cancha, su presencia es magnética y Kenma escucha un par de comentarios a su alrededor, preguntando si alguien conoce al que lleva la camiseta doce. Antes que pueda darse cuenta está sonriendo, aún con la vista fija en Shouyou.

El partido dura dos sets, Waseda gana con bastante soltura y él es de los primeros del público en ponerse en pie. Desciende las escaleras para llegar hasta la cancha de voleibol, parecía una buena idea en su cabeza pero cuando ve a Shouyou a lo lejos rodeado de gente empieza a arrepentirse. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperarlo en las gradas.

Sigue anclado en el piso, a mitad de camino, cuando nota que alguien se acerca hacia él. Lo que más llama su atención es la estatura, le saca unos cuantos centímetros y como si eso no fuera suficiente su mirada es intimidante. Kenma distingue que lleva el tono rojo del uniforme de Waseda pero aparte de eso no sabe exactamente qué pensar. Genial.

—Vienes por Hinata— para tan intimidante apariencia, su tono de voz es más bien pausado. Lo que más le sorprende a Kenma es que no es una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Oh. Sí, vine porque me invitó…— asiente despacio, puede escuchar la voz de Shouyou de fondo, seguro está en medio de una animada conversación.

—Aone Takanobu— hace una leve inclinación, cuando Kenma escucha el nombre algo hace click en su cabeza. Shouyou lo había mencionado varias veces, los dos son originarios de Miyagi y se conocieron durante el instituto. Eso hace todo menos intimidante y él corresponde su saludo con una leve sonrisa— tú eres Kenma…— otra vez no es una pregunta y la seguridad que hay en su tono lo deja sin palabras durante un instante.

—Kozume Kenma, mucho gusto…— asiente, mientras hace un esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa.

—Hinata dijo que vendrías— la expresión de Aone parece más relajada que antes, el cambio es casi imperceptible pero resulta pan comido para un buen observador como Kenma— al fin te conozco, él habla de ti todo el tiempo. Dice que son muy buenos amigos.

Es la segunda vez en la conversación que Kenma se queda sin palabras. Las últimas frases lo desarman por completo aunque intenta calmarse diciéndose que “todo el tiempo” tiene que ser sólo una expresión. No es literal.

—Sí, somos amigos, nos conocimos hace unos años…— balbucea, esforzándose por continuar la conversación aunque aún tiene aquel cosquilleo en el estómago. Si se detiene a pensarlo es ridículo, pues Shouyou y él son amigos, es normal que Shouyou hable de él.

—¡Kenma! ¡Kenma viniste!— antes que ninguno de los dos pueda decir nada, Shouyou se precipita hasta él. Kenma agradece darse cuenta a tiempo porque así consigue mantener el equilibrio a pesar que su amigo lo abraza con fuerza. El gesto no dura más que un instante, para cuando Shouyou se separa todavía tiene sudor en la frente pero los ojos le brillan sin demostrar una sola señal de cansancio. Aún no sabe cómo lo consigue— ¿Viste cómo les ganamos? ¡Oh, ya conociste a Aone! Lo siento, tendría que haberlos presentado antes pero es que…

—Le supe por la foto del otro día— Aone se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto. Aunque Kenma frunce el ceño casi sin proponérselo porque no entiende de qué foto estarán hablando. Sabe que tiene alguna foto con Shouyou pero justo ahora no recuerda ninguna en específico.

—¡Me da mucho gusto que se conozcan!— Shouyou sigue muy cerca de él, radiante de felicidad y cuando sus miradas se encuentran reconoce esa expresión. Es esa típica expresión que pone con los ojos muy abiertos cuando está a punto de pedirle algo— Kenma, los chicos del equipo quieren reunirse en el salón común del dormitorio. ¿Te quedas un rato? Sé que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero ya estás aquí y yo pensé que tal vez… ¡No tienes que quedarte hasta el final!

Kenma ya sabe su respuesta aún sin que Shouyou termine de hablar. Odia las fiestas, sobre todo si implica convivir con gente que no conoce de nada. Pero viajó en metro para ver a Shouyou, supone que no pasará nada si se queda un rato.

—Al menos dime que hay pastel de manzana…— pone los ojos en blanco pero está sonriendo. No tiene que mirarlo para saber que Shouyou está satisfecho de haberlo convencido.

—¡Si no hay conseguiré uno como sea!— exclama con tanta seguridad que nadie podría poner en duda sus palabras. Con la misma expresión de determinación, Shouyou vuelve la vista hasta Aone— en el peor de los casos, Aone y yo te podemos hornear uno. ¡No puede ser tan difícil!

La expresión del aludido es un poema y a pesar que lo devora la ansiedad ante la perspectiva de una fiesta improvisada, Kenma es capaz de sonreír. Shouyou siempre consigue eso, hacerlo sentir cómodo aún en medio de situaciones comprometidas como aquella.

—Quizás comprarlo es más sencillo, Hinata— replica Aone, mientras le hace una seña hacia los vestidores. Shouyou asiente rápido y se vuelve hasta él, diciéndole varias veces que por favor lo espere, que no tardará y así se irán juntos los tres hacia el dormitorio. Kenma asiente y cierra el trato, viéndolo alejarse a toda velocidad hacia uno de los pasillos del gimnasio.

Mientras espera a Shouyou le avisa a Kuroo que llegará más tarde de lo previsto y lo que recibe por respuesta es un párrafo repleto de emojis. Kenma intenta no imaginarse la expresión de su mejor amigo, si lo hace seguro no sobrevivirá ni tres minutos en la fiesta de Shouyou.

 

**

 

Es domingo por la mañana y cuando mira la hora en su teléfono son casi las diez de la mañana. Hay dos mensajes de Shouyou de hace una hora, el primero para desearle buen día y el segundo para contarle que ese día quedó para almorzar con dos de sus compañeros de Karasuno. Kageyama y Yamaguchi, quien está de visita en Tokio.

Kenma se remueve entre las sábanas, prolongando su estadía en la cama unos minutos más. Responde los mensajes de Shouyou y justo entra un mensaje de su madre. Ella tiene por política no escribirle mucho durante la semana a menos que él inicie la conversación, aunque los sábados y domingos suele escribir con algo de frecuencia. Esta vez el mensaje va acompañado de la fotografía del desayuno que seguramente cocinó ella, recordándole de visitarlos ‘pronto’.

Sigue unos minutos más en la misma posición, respondiendo mensajes hasta que su estómago empieza a clamar su atención. Echa un último bostezo antes de quedar fuera de la cama, abriendo la puerta para encaminarse a la cocina.

El apartamento está en completo silencio, imagina que Bokuto y Kuroo deben estar aún dormidos. Después de todo Kenma les escuchó llegar pasada la medianoche, ambos risas y susurros, pero él ya estaba encerrado en su habitación así que no se dijeron buenas noches.

No se sorprende cuando les encuentra a ambos en el sofá, todavía con la ropa del día anterior y profundamente dormidos. Bokuto incluso está roncando, abrazado a Kuroo como si éste fuera un peluche tamaño familiar. Kenma está tan acostumbrado a sus gestos de afecto y sus comentarios malintencionados que por lo general no les presta mucha atención. Sin embargo ahora que están inmóviles en el sofá, Kenma se toma unos minutos para contemplarlos con más detenimiento. La expresión de Bokuto es relajada, de una tranquilidad absoluta que jamás muestra cuando está despierto. No puede ver bien la de Kuroo porque la mitad de su rostro está aprisionado contra un cojín, pero puede adivinar que debe ser muy similar.

No es la primera vez que los pilla sin querer en una actitud cariñosa, pero ahora Kenma tiene más consciencia de lo cómodos que parecen el uno con el otro. Incluso durmiendo, cuando no tienen control absoluto sobre sus cuerpos, estos parecen encajar con una facilidad abrumadora.

Normalmente él no piensa estas cosas, porque se repite que no tienen importancia, pero ahora mirando a Kuroo y Bokuto acurrucados en ese sofá se pregunta qué se sentirá. Dormir arropado con el calor de otra persona y despertar sabiendo que hay alguien más ahí, compartiendo tu espacio y que eso signifique felicidad.

Frunce el ceño, sintiéndose ridículo porque de repente toma conciencia que está ahí a unos metros del sofá, observando a sus amigos dormir. Los ronquidos de Bokuto y su estómago vacío lo devuelven lentamente a la realidad. Decide que lo mejor es volver a su idea del desayuno, seguro algo de tamagoyaki le vendrá muy bien.

Aún cuando trastea con torpeza la cocina, el sueño de Kuroo y Bokuto es muy profundo. Escucha sus voces cuando ya está colocando el tamagoyaki recién hecho en el plato.

Está a punto de disfrutar su desayuno cuando escucha el sonido de su celular, Kenma sabe bien de quién se trata. Es un mensaje de Shouyou y cuando lo abre salta en la pantalla una fotografía. Shouyou está en el medio, sonriendo con esa expresión tan suya que desborda alegría por los poros. Yamaguchi está a su izquierda, una sonrisa más contenida en sus labios y haciendo el signo de victoria con una mano. Kageyama está a la derecha, la expresión más serena de todas pero Kenma puede adivinar que está aguantando las ganas de sonreír.

_«Nos tomó quince minutos convencer a Kageyama. ¡Feliz domingo, Kenma!»_

Siente el corazón contenido en un puño y Kenma quizás se rinde un poquito ante lo inevitable. Tal vez su amistad con Shouyou tiene para él un doble significado. Llega a saberlo con tanta certeza que tiene más conciencia que nunca del calor que recorre sus venas con cada golpeteo en su pecho.

—¡Kenma! ¿Hiciste el desayuno, acaso?— la voz de Bokuto casi le causa un sobresalto, sostiene con fuerza el teléfono con ambas manos para no dejarlo caer. Se gira y les ve allí a pocos metros de él, todavía con aspecto somnoliento. Kuroo incluso está frotándose los ojos todavía.

—Bokuto no seas flojo, puedes cocinar tú mismo…

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Kuroo? Se nota que sigues dormido— Bokuto le da un codazo a Kuroo, quien se retuerce en carcajadas.

—Mierda, es cierto. ¡Aléjate de la cocina!— ambos siguen discutiendo sobre la poca habilidad de Bokuto para la cocina, perdidos en sus propios motes y chistes internos. Kenma se pierde en algún punto de la conversación, todavía conteniendo la respiración y pensando en la radiante sonrisa de Shouyou en la foto que aún está en la pantalla de su teléfono.

 

**

 

—¿Me estás dejando ganar a propósito, Kenma?

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso parece! ¡Te he ganado dos partidas seguidas! ¡Eso no pasa porque sí!— Shouyou le mira con el ceño fruncido, tiene la consola entre las manos y parece estar muy convencido de sus palabras. Es sábado por la tarde y Shouyou llegó a su apartamento luego de las prácticas de voleibol. La idea original era comer fuera de casa pero acabaron en la sala rodeados de chucherías y cada quien con una consola entre las manos.

Kenma sabe que es el peor anfitrión de Tokio pero Shouyou parece conforme. O al menos lo parecía, hasta que empieza a acusarle de dejarlo ganar. Lo cierto es que no lo está haciendo a propósito, pero quizás sí está más distraído de lo normal el día de hoy.

—Lo siento, quizás estoy un poco… distraído— lo malo de ser tan sincero y ambiguo al mismo tiempo es que la expresión de Shouyou cambia enseguida. Se reacomoda en el sofá, moviendo cojines para entrar en su espacio personal. Kenma sabe que en su rostro hay preocupación y se siente un poco culpable. Tal vez la próxima vez tenga que escoger mejor sus palabras, pero éstas salieron de sus labios sin pasar por ningún filtro, pocas veces le pasa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? No me pongas esa cara, son videojuegos Kenma, a ti nada te distrae— dice muy seguro de lo que está hablando y la verdad es que no le falta razón.

Inspira hondo y lo único que puede hacer es negar con la cabeza, aunque está seguro que eso no será suficiente para Shouyou. Aún tiene el ceño fruncido y Kenma ve venir la pregunta desde antes, pero eso no disminuye su ansiedad.

—¿Es la universidad? Eso de la ingeniería suena muy complejo ¿te estoy robando tiempo de estudio?

—No, claro que no, yo te pedí que vinieras ¿recuerdas? Y estoy bien, sólo un poco agobiado pero no es… nada en particular. A veces me pasa…— lo malo de tomar conciencia de las cosas es que no puede ignorarlas. Son tangibles y lo peor es que también puede ver las consecuencias, porque lo terrible no son sus sentimientos por Shouyou sino cómo puede afectar eso su amistad.

Pensar demasiado sobre ello es agobiante.

El silencio de repente es incómodo, Kenma siente un vacío en el estómago que empieza a transformarse en angustia. Hay algo en la expresión de Shouyou que no alcanza a descifrar y eso sólo empeora la situación.

—Si puedo ayudarte en algo, me lo dirías. ¿Cierto?— hay una urgencia genuina en la voz de Shouyou, quien sigue mirándolo fijamente y Kenma se queda sin palabras por un instante. Se siente estúpido y se repite que no tiene de qué sorprenderse, pues es el tipo de comentario que Kuroo hace siempre. Pero escucharlo de boca de Shouyou le da un significado nuevo y Kenma tiene que dejar la consola sobre su regazo, sintiéndose de repente superado por las circunstancias.

—Te lo diría— asiente, con más énfasis del normal y parece bastar porque la sonrisa de respuesta es automática. Kenma no sabe entonces por qué sigue sintiéndose culpable, quizás porque intenta convencerse a sí mismo que no acaba de mentirle descaradamente a Shouyou.

—Pero no por eso dejaré que bajes la guardia en la próxima partida— Shouyou está animado de nuevo y agita la consola en tono retador. Él sonríe, reclinándose un poco en el sofá buscando más comodidad, sostiene de nuevo la consola entre las manos y acaba por asentir.

Una hora después llega Bokuto, con la bolsa deportiva sobre sus hombros y les saluda efusivamente a los dos. Su presencia rompe la dinámica pero por una vez Kenma lo agradece, que haya una persona en medio de él y Shouyou en el sofá no le parece tan mala idea por el momento. Le ayuda a poner algo de distancia y a centrar un poco sus pensamientos sin la mirada intensa de Shouyou sobre él.

 

**

 

_«Odio estudiar»_

El mensaje de Shouyou resulta un poco irónico porque Kenma está en la biblioteca de la universidad. Le arranca una sonrisa porque puede imaginárselo a la perfección: encerrado en su habitación, rodeado de libros y papeles, con una expresión de frustración.

_«Pero estudiar te mantiene en el equipo»_

La respuesta de Shouyou llega en menos de un minuto, Kenma sabe que estará distraído de sus propias responsabilidades por un rato. Es curioso porque al principio llegó a pensar que al vivir en la misma ciudad y verse con más frecuencia, la costumbre de mandarse mensajes a todas horas acabaría disminuyendo. Por supuesto, se equivocó.

_«Buen punto. ¡Pero debería ser más fácil!»_

No se ven desde hace más de una semana, tiempo más que suficiente para que Kenma llegue a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Sus sentimientos por Shouyou están ahí y no puede ignorarlos, pero todo lo demás seguirá igual. Su angustia deriva ante la perspectiva de cambio, si el balance se mantiene como hasta ahora, no habrá problemas. No tiene que declarar sus sentimientos a nadie, mucho menos a Shouyou, si las cosas ya están bien así no hay por qué cambiarlas.

_«¿Tienes algo que hacer el domingo?»_

_«Dependerá si terminaste de estudiar»_

_«¡KENMA!»_

_«Podemos almorzar juntos si quieres»_

_«¿En serio? ¡Suena genial!»_

_«El domingo es el día de cocinar de Bokuto. Me estás salvando»_

_«¡Hecho!»_

Kenma sonríe aún mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Sabe que ese sentimiento cálido y genuino envolviéndolo no es otro que felicidad. Se repite que no necesita más para ser feliz y que está tomando la decisión correcta. ¿Para qué alterar el ritmo natural de las cosas?

 

**

 

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía— Akaashi es el tipo de personas que tienen un tono de voz neutro por naturaleza. Así que a veces es difícil saber si es un reclamo o simplemente un comentario. Tiene un amago de sonrisa en los labios, así que Kenma se decanta por la segunda opción. Además sí es cierto, según sus cálculos tienen un par de meses de no verse personalmente.

Asiente despacio, sosteniéndose de la barra del metro mientras la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas. Kuroo y Bokuto están en una esquina del vagón, no alcanza a escuchar de qué están hablando pero Kuroo se ríe a carcajadas, ambos inmersos en su propio universo.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir con nosotros, ya no sucede tan a menudo— Akaashi se sostiene de la barra también, la vista fija en Kenma. No deja de tener razón, el año pasado se veían más a menudo, en parte gracias a que Kuroo conseguía sonsacarlo para que fueran al parque a practicar voleibol los cuatro. Kenma insistía en que apenas tenía caso porque él ya no estaba jugando en la universidad, pero su mejor amigo siempre encontraba la forma de convencerlo.

—Estoy llevando la consola, no te emociones demasiado— responde casi sin pensar y lo único que escucha es la risa de Akaashi como réplica.

—O sea que piensas dejarme a solas con Romeo y Julieta, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir— se encoge de hombros, entre los susurros de la gente distingue las voces de Bokuto y Kuroo. Quiere decirle a Akaashi que seguro tiene más resistencia que él para estos casos, pero entonces recuerda que vive con ese par de idiotas. Quizás no es resistencia sino que a estas alturas es simplemente inmune.  

—Si te consuela, al menos no estarás enteramente solo…— busca la mirada de Akaashi, mientras se fija en la pantalla que están anunciando la próxima parada del metro.

—¡Es cierto! Casi olvido que Hinata-kun y Kageyama-kun van a reunirse con nosotros. La semana pasada mi universidad tuvo un partido de práctica con el equipo de Kageyama-kun. Los entrenadores estaban probando a los de primer año, así que yo no jugué muchos minutos, pero fue divertido. Sobre todo en la parte en que nos hicimos con el último set— Akaashi sonríe sin reservas, aunque esa no es información nueva para Kenma. Shouyou se lo había comentado días atrás, pues le contó que él y Kageyama quedaron una tarde y acabaron poniéndose al día.

Cuando llegan a su parada correspondiente, Kenma se fija en su teléfono que llegaron con mucha antelación. Caminan hasta la entrada del parque y está a punto de decir que quizás tengan que esperar un poco por Shouyou y Kageyama, pero una voz se lo impide.

—¡Kenma!— Shouyou aparece como una ráfaga y el abrazo llega antes que Kenma pueda coordinar bien sus movimientos. Devuelve el gesto lo mejor que puede, siendo doblemente consciente que todas las miradas están sobre él. O sobre ambos, reconoce aquel brillo en los ojos de Kuroo y también la intensa mirada de Akaashi, aunque no emite ningún comentario.

—Vas a hacerlo caer, idiota…— Kageyama luce más alto de lo que él recuerda, pero supone es normal luego de tanto tiempo sin verse. Con Shouyou aún prendido de su brazo, hace un leve asentimiento como saludo— ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kozume-san...— está tentado a decirle que no es necesario tanto formalismo pero la energía de Bokuto toma la delantera y le impide decir una palabra. Se desvive en saludos para Shouyou y Kageyama, en el fondo tiene que agradecerle haberlo alejado del centro de atención.

—Bueno, les aseguro que podemos hacer lo mismo dentro del parque y vamos a divertirnos más— Kuroo lleva el balón en la mano, está sonriendo y es quien les guía por las veredas del parque. Kenma ya ha venido aquí antes, es el mismo donde sus amigos suelen venir a practicar voleibol al aire libre. Él sí que les había acompañado varias veces en el pasado, aunque en honor a la verdad casi todo el tiempo terminaba a la sombra de un árbol con la consola entre sus manos.

—¡Akaashi-san! Me pido estar en tu equipo, quiero ver la cara de Kageyama cuando pierda— lo bueno de los grupos grandes es que Kenma puede mezclarse con el fondo, no tiene que participar activamente en la conversación sin que la gente lo note con facilidad. Shouyou está a su lado, riéndose abiertamente de Kageyama, quien frunce el ceño enseguida, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—¡Ven aquí y repite eso, Hinata!— exclama a todo pulmón, pero Kuroo pasa un brazo sobre su hombro, obligándolo a avanzar.

—Anda, guarden esas energías cuando estemos practicando. ¡Vamos!— su amigo intenta sonar conciliador, pero para Kenma es obvio que está conteniendo una carcajada. Kageyama masculla por lo bajo pero Kuroo permanece impasible guiando al grupo.

—¡Kenma! Tú también tienes que estar en mi equipo, recuerda que lo prometiste. Dijiste que vendrías y que me darías pases…— Shouyou tira de su brazo con más firmeza de la necesaria y por momentos Kenma quiere decirle que no tiene que hacerlo, no es como si fuera a escapar. Carraspea y desvía la mirada, porque de repente el gesto de Shouyou es tan intenso que le provoca un nudo en la garganta.

—Sólo un rato. Además tienes a Kageyama y Akaashi, te harán mejores pases que yo— no está mintiendo, aún cuando jugaba voleibol regularmente jamás podría haberse comparado con el talento innato de Kageyama o la complexión atlética de Akaashi. Ahora mucho menos, estando tan fuera de práctica. Aún así, el puchero de protesta de Shouyou provoca un cosquilleo en su estómago, es casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

—No tanto, Hinata no deja de hablar sobre cómo te convenció de venir, Kozume-san. Hablo en serio, no habló de otra cosa de camino al parque— Kageyama comenta aquello como quien habla del clima pero provoca que Kenma sea demasiado consciente de sí mismo y también de cómo cambia la expresión de Shouyou. Abre mucho los ojos y separa los labios en un espasmo de sorpresa, una respuesta que nunca llega porque Kuroo truena los dedos, anunciando el fin del camino.

—¡Llegamos! Y mejor no digan tanto ese tipo de comentarios, luego a Kenma le dará pánico escénico y desaparecerá. No lleva bien eso de ser tan popular— su mejor amigo se ríe, hace eso de lanzar un comentario gracioso que rompe cualquier tensión. Kenma aún no entiende cómo lo hace parecer tan sencillo, pero es mágico, porque Bokuto empieza a hablar sobre cuántos puntos consecutivos anotará y luego Akaashi le replica que ponga los pies en la tierra. Cualquier alusión a Shouyou hablando de él desaparece y Kenma se relaja.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque en cuestión de segundos tiene a Kuroo colocando el balón frente a él. Se inclina un poquito, sonriéndole con ese gesto tan suyo, como si tuviera todas las respuestas de su lado.

—Tú comienzas, antes que la consola te seduzca más que nosotros— termina la frase con un guiño y una palmadita en el hombro. Kenma contiene un suspiro, sosteniendo el balón con ambas manos. Su mirada se entrecruza con la de Shouyou, quien está sonriéndole abiertamente, los ojos le brillan y las palabras de Kageyama vuelven a él.

El peso muerto en el estómago le recuerda que venir aquí quizás no fue buena idea, después de todo.

 

**

 

La última vez que Kenma estuvo en Disneyland tenía diez años y aguantó como campeón más por complacer a sus padres y por lo ilusionado que se veía Kuroo, quien se coló en el paseo. Al final del día el matrimonio Kozume se resignó a que su único hijo no llevaba nada bien las multitudes.

Ahora tiene diecinueve años y está haciendo fila para una montaña rusa que tiene los adjetivos “grande” y “trueno” en su nombre. Shouyou está a su lado y no deja de comentar lo emocionado que está. Al frente están Kuroo y Bokuto, este último con un gorrito de Mickey Mouse, vociferando a todo pulmón que está preparado para la ‘batalla’. Por suerte, a sus espaldas tanto Akaashi como Kageyama actúan como personas normales.

—Es una lástima que Noya no haya podido venir. ¡Le habría encantado!— cuando bajan de la montaña rusa, Shouyou está saltando como si nada mientras que Kenma todavía se siente ligeramente mareado.

—Sí, pero ya había programado viajar a Miyagi. Al menos le mandamos recuerdos a Asahi-san— Kageyama tiene entre las manos el mapa del parque, parece estudiarlo cuidadosamente mientras que Akaashi se inclina un poco hacia él, señalándole los restaurantes más cercanos porque ya es pasado mediodía.

—No sé ustedes, pero Kuroo y yo nos vamos a la atracción de los Piratas del Caribe— no es de extrañarse que lo último que piense Bokuto en este momento es en comida. Kuroo parece estar de acuerdo con él, tiene esa sonrisa maliciosa en los labios que suele significar dolores de cabeza para Kenma. Por suerte ahora Bokuto es su cita así que no tiene que preocuparse.

—Pero después vamos al de la Guerra de las Galaxias, Bokuto— a su mejor amigo le brillan los ojos como en esa primera visita, años atrás. Kenma sonríe sin esfuerzo esta vez, mirando cómo Bokuto se prende del brazo de Kuroo, señalando con el dedo índice hacia adelante.

—¡Guíame, Kuroo!

—¡Pórtense bien, niños!— se alejan riéndose, sin despegarse el uno del otro. Akaashi resopla a sus espaldas, pero cuando Kenma se gira hasta él, nota que está sonriendo abiertamente. Puede adivinar en lo que está pensando incluso antes que lo diga.

—Cada día están peor. Y tú vives con ellos, la próxima vez que vayas al médico revisa tus niveles de azúcar…— Akaashi le da una palmadita en el hombro y usa un tono condescendiente no exento de burla. Lo más frustrante de todo es que Kenma no tiene cómo refutar sus palabras y los cuatro siguen avanzando hacia el restaurante más cercano, con Akaashi guiando sus pasos con más seguridad que Kageyama, quien todavía tiene el mapa entre las manos. Éste parece un poco consternado, tiene el ceño fruncido y aunque les sigue el ritmo, es como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro sitio.

Kenma puede imaginarse en dónde.

—¿Ellos están…?— el resto de la frase queda en el aire, Kageyama por un momento parece sopesar sus palabras y carraspea antes de continuar— ¿Juntos…?

—Juntos, revueltos y puede que algo más— Akaashi repite el gesto de la palmadita condescendiente pero esta vez sobre el hombro de Kageyama, quien parpadea un par de veces sin decir nada. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y se remueve incómodo, Kenma no sabe exactamente qué decir aunque Akaashi se ríe para liberar un poco la tensión— es tan terrible como suena, Kageyama-kun, cuando se ponen de acuerdo pueden ser insoportables. Pero si uno se acostumbra rápido luego ni le da importancia, puedes preguntarle a Kenma…

 —¿Entonces sí están juntos? ¡Yo se lo pregunté a Kuroo-san una vez! Pero puso esa expresión enigmática de siempre y dijo… ¿Y tú qué crees, enano?— Shouyou dice la frase con voz más profunda y los ojos entrecerrados, eso de interpretar a Kuroo no se le da tan mal, seguro que el aludido lo encontraría gracioso y todo. Al menos a Kenma le arranca una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedes ir por ahí haciendo esas preguntas a la gente, Hinata?— Kageyama es una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto luego de aquella confesión. Shouyou suelta un respingo de ofensa y ambos comienzan una acalorada discusión que no termina hasta que llegan al restaurante más cercano. Es un sitio de comida rápida y realmente nada de lo que hay en el menú resulta atractivo para él, pero al menos tienen tarta de manzana en la sección de postres.

Mientras almuerzan, Kageyama sigue estudiando el mapa y las atracciones. Resulta curioso porque es la misma intensidad que usa para moverse en la cancha sólo que ahora se trata sólo de disfrutar el día en un parque de atracciones. Luego de sopesarlo durante unos minutos, decide que le interesa visitar la Casa Embrujada sólo para ver si “de verdad espanta” y no es sólo una atracción para niños. Lo dice realmente convencido y Akaashi se ofrece a acompañarlo.

Kenma les escucha con atención, sabiendo que acabarán en esa atracción luego de comer. Cuando está en un grupo generalmente hace eso, dejarse llevar con la corriente. Recuerda que en su primera visita pasaron por esa supuesta mansión embrujada porque Kuroo estaba empeñado en ir y si su memoria no le falla está seguro que no se asustó demasiado. Ahora a los diecinueve será pan comido.

—¿Y tú dónde quieres ir, Kenma?— la pregunta tan abrupta de Shouyou lo saca de balance. Enfoca la vista y ahí está él sonriendo, claramente esperando una respuesta.

—¿Yo…?— se siente un poco ridículo por responder con una pregunta. Por suerte Shouyou no parece ofendido y asiente enérgicamente, llevándose un bocado de su waffle con helado.

—¡Sí, te acompañaré donde tú quieras! ¡Anda, dime! ¿Dónde quieres ir?— con la mano libre le arrebata el mapa a Kageyama de las manos, colocándolo frente a él. Tiene los ojos en el papel pero en realidad sólo ve un montón de figuras y colores inconexos. Le pasa siempre que es el centro de atención, le produce ansiedad instantánea y ahora resulta aún peor porque Shouyou está a centímetros de él, genuinamente interesado por saber su opinión sobre algo.

Pasa la mirada con rapidez sobre el mapa y sus ojos se clavan en el título “Penny Arcade” y se siente en la gloria. Ni montañas rusas ni torres del terror o casas embrujadas. Eso suena más a un sitio donde podría estar tranquilamente el resto de la tarde. Lo señala con el índice, una media sonrisa y cuando se fija en Shouyou su gesto es tan entusiasta como siempre.

—Supongo que podemos ir ahí, pero si tú quieres podemos probar…

—¡Iremos ahí entonces! No pasa nada si nos separamos, si Kageyama llora del miedo siempre nos pueden avisar por teléfono para que llamemos a la ambulancia— exclama Shouyou, encogiéndose un poquito para evitar el manotazo del aludido.

Aunque la idea de Kenma es sólo quedarse ahí un rato, verse rodeado de máquinas de juegos, algunas tan clásicas que tienen tantos años como él, convierte el tiempo en algo relativo. Los minutos pasan sin que se dé cuenta, con Shouyou revoloteando a su alrededor e instándole a que rompa todas las marcas que pueda. En más de una ocasión Kenma le dice que exagera, que con las clases de la universidad incluso está fuera de práctica. Pero su destreza lo contradice y al final de la tarde tiene tantos tiquetes de canje que no sabe bien qué hacer con ellos.

—¿En serio hiciste que Kozume-san gastara sus puntos en ese peluche?— Kageyama parece escandalizado al final del día, cuando ve a Shouyou cargar con el peluche de jirafa entre las manos. Está a punto de decir que él mismo se ofreció porque tenía demasiados y no sabía cómo usarlos, pero no es necesario porque Shouyou bufa automáticamente en protesta.

—¡Es para Natsu! Además Kenma dijo que no había problema y aún así nos sobraron un montón de tiquetes. ¡No sé por qué le das tanta importancia!— balbucea Shouyou y por suerte Kageyama no hace réplica. En el fondo lo agradece porque no le hace gracia que tengan una discusión por un tema tan absurdo como ese. Cuando estaban en la caja, él le dijo a Shouyou que escogiera algo si quería. No ve cuál es el problema.

—No puedo creer que le hayas conseguido un peluche al enano y no a mí, Kenma. ¡Esto puede convertirse en una demanda penal en manos de un buen abogado!— por supuesto Kuroo no está dispuesto a dejar el tema por la paz. La forma en que está sonriendo, con esas dobles intenciones, es lo que saca a Kenma de quicio.

—La próxima vez puedes pedirle a Bokuto que te compre un oso de peluche, seguro estará encantado— masculla, dando el tema por zanjado. Lo peor es escuchar la exclamación de Bokuto jurándole a Kuroo que sí, por supuesto que él salvará su honor y le conseguirá un peluche la próxima vez.

Kenma tan sólo espera que para volver a Disneyland pasen otros diez años, como mínimo.

 

**

 

—¿Kioto?

—Sí, es el cumpleaños de Bokuto y voy a pedirle que nos escapemos ese fin de semana. Estuve mirando hoteles y precios, creo que si trabajo un par de horas extras más en el gimnasio durante estas dos semanas creo que estaré bastante holgado. Así que está decidido— están ambos en la habitación de Kenma, la alegría que desprende su mejor amigo es tan intensa que las cuatro paredes apenas pueden contenerla.

—Supongo que le hará especial ilusión— en realidad está seguro que Bokuto estará conforme con cualquier cosa que le haga Kuroo, pero si eso incluye un viaje los dos solos fuera de Tokio, seguro que estará como un niño pequeño en el parque de diversiones.

—Todavía no se lo he dicho porque me falta comprar los boletos de tren y quiero tenerlo todo confirmado primero. Pero la idea es irnos el viernes por la mañana y volver el domingo por la noche o el lunes a primera hora. Hablaré con nuestros profesores y el entrenador, por una vez que faltemos a práctica no va a pasar nada y ya me fijé que en esa fecha no hay ningún compromiso ineludible— Kuroo parece tenerlo todo muy bien planeado, así que Kenma no hace más que asentir.

Puede imaginarse perfectamente a ese par en Kioto, está seguro que le enviarán fotos de templos o museos sin que él se los pida.

—Si necesitas que te ayude en algo…— sabe que Kuroo lo tendrá todo cubierto por su cuenta, pero aún así ofrece la cortesía de su apoyo. Aunque Kenma no sirva ni para contención emocional, pero dicen que a veces la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Tú sólo ocúpate de cuidar el apartamento. Nada de fiestas clandestinas mientras no estamos, que nos conocemos Kenma— rompe en carcajadas luego de aquella ridícula insinuación, extendiendo una mano hasta revolverle el pelo cariñosamente. Kenma se zafa de él lo más rápido que puede, con el ceño fruncido.

—Descuida, sobreviviré sin fiestas clandestinas. Y haré lo posible por no extrañarlos demasiado, me costará un montón— pone los ojos en blanco mientras se encoje de hombros. Por un momento cree que ese será el final de la conversación y vuelve a sentarse sobre su escritorio, frente al portátil. Pero los segundos pasan y siente la mirada de Kuroo aún sobre él. Casi que puede adivinar su expresión intensa, esa que suele significar problemas para él.

—Sabes, van a ser por lo menos dos días sin nosotros. Podrías decirle al enano que te acompañe, seguro le hará ilusión— las palabras de Kuroo congelan todos sus movimientos, sus dedos quedan sobre el teclado y Kenma está a punto de girarse para decirle unas cuantas cosas pero se arrepiente en el último momento.

—No es necesario, de todas formas Shouyou siempre está con prácticas el fin de semana. Sobreviviré, Kuroo— dice con tono indiferente, dando por terminada la discusión. Sin embargo la idea sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza minutos después que Kuroo lo deje solo en su habitación.

Al final se convence que es una completa tontería. Es sólo un fin de semana, no necesita la compañía de nadie. Ni siquiera la de Shouyou.

 

**

 

_«¡Kuroo-san me dijo que el próximo fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Bokuto-san!»_

Lee el mensaje de Shouyou justo cuando acaba de darse un baño. Aún tiene los cabellos húmedos y una toalla alrededor de los hombros. Lo relee varias veces y sabe que no es casualidad que su amigo le haya hecho justo ese comentario. Son demasiados años conociendo a Kuroo para saber que deja pocas cosas al azar, menos cuando se trata de fastidiarlo.

Kenma suspira hondo y a pesar que han pasado varios minutos desde el mensaje de Shouyou, se toma un par más para contestar.

_«Sí, es el 20 de septiembre»_

Se siente un poco culpable por dar una respuesta tan parca, pero por instantes no sabe qué hacer y deja caer el teléfono sobre la cama, tirándose también sobre el colchón. No tarda en oír el aviso de nuevo mensaje y tiende la mano derecha, tanteando el teléfono.

 _«¡Dice que se van a Kioto!»_ a pesar de todo el mensaje le arranca una sonrisa porque puede imaginar la voz de Shouyou. Emocionado mientras sostiene el teléfono y mueve los dedos sobre la pantalla táctil. Relee otra vez, sin saber exactamente cómo responder a eso pero no hace falta porque antes que pulse el botón de respuesta llega un nuevo mensaje. _«¿Quieres que me quede contigo por el fin de semana? ¡Ahora sólo son cuarenta minutos de viaje!»_

Parpadea varias veces y está tentado a pellizcarse para asegurarse que esto no es un sueño. Kenma no está seguro si responder a Shouyou o ir hasta la habitación de Kuroo a recordarle lo idiota que es. La única razón por la que no hace esto último es porque está encerrado en la habitación con Bokuto desde hace una hora y no va a exponerse a una escena como esa.

La ansiedad del mensaje de Shouyou se mezcla con la angustia de no saber bien qué responder. Kenma se siente contra la espada y la pared, sabe que es ridículo porque no tendría que ser tan difícil, pero de todas las situaciones posibles jamás imaginó que Shouyou lo desarmaría de esa manera. Los segundos pasan, convirtiéndose en minutos y siente que si no responde su amigo acabará enfadándose con él.

Todavía está pensando mientras mira el teclado táctil, piensa en todas las posibilidades y decide que mejor sacrifica su potencial salud mental antes que Shouyou se enfade con él si decide rechazar su propuesta.

_«Está bien. Sólo si no es un problema para ti…»_

Agrega la última frase casi como si estuviera deseando que Shouyou la validase. Que al final él mismo acabara por retractarse. Por supuesto no sucede, pues la respuesta entusiasta no tarda en llegar más que unos cuantos segundos.

_«¡Estaré ahí el viernes por la noche!»_

 

**

 

Shouyou llega el viernes antes de la hora de la cena, cuando Kenma abre la puerta su amigo tiene la bolsa de deportes a los pies y una mochila colgando de sus hombros. Él está esperándolo media hora más tarde pero le hace pasar con un simple gesto, aunque sólo puede prestar atención a esa opresión de nerviosismo en su estómago. Sabe que no tiene por qué sentirse de ese modo, sólo es Shouyou, no es como si fuera la primera vez que pasan tiempo a solas.

—¡Tomé el tren de las siete! Salí a tiempo de la práctica— lo dice como si fuera un enorme logro, así que Kenma asiente con una sonrisa mientras le dice que puede sentarse donde quiera.

Las cenas de los viernes casi siempre consisten en una buena mezcla de los sobrantes de la semana. Pero ese día en particular Kenma tiene dos órdenes de pollo teriyaki en la nevera, que compró hace un par de horas en aquel restaurante a dos cuadras de casa. La cocinera ya les conoce bien porque tanto Kenma como esos dos idiotas con los que vive son algo así como clientes frecuentes. Siempre les saca de apuros cuando tienen demasiada pereza o poco tiempo para cocinar. O los fatídicos días en que Bokuto decide experimentar con la estufa.

Shouyou devora la cena tan rápido que Kenma agradece tener helado para ofrecerle de postre mientras él acaba su plato. Cuando su amigo se ofrece a lavar los trastos, él ni siquiera hace esfuerzo en negarse porque sabe que perderá esa confrontación. Lo que no sabe es qué hacer mientras ve a Shouyou balancearse frente al fregador, restregando los platos y tarareando una canción. La melodía le resulta vagamente familiar, aunque no consigue identificarla.

Mientras su amigo termina con la vajilla, Kenma echa un vistazo a su celular. Pero enseguida se da cuenta que es mala idea porque tiene decenas de mensajes de Kuroo. No quiere leer ninguno porque puede hacerse una idea del contenido.

Para su suerte, no tiene que decidir qué van a hacer después de la cena porque Shouyou le muestra que trajo consigo la consola. Ambos acaban en su habitación, acomodados entre los almohadones de su cama. Kenma está seguro que al menos hay un cojín en el piso pero no se mueve de su posición para comprobarlo.

—¿Cómo lo están pasando Kuroo y Bokuto?— Shouyou tiene la consola en las manos y la vista fija en la pantalla, boca abajo sobre el colchón. Kenma tiene la suya cerrada, sobre el vientre y los ojos enfocados en el techo. Se siente un poquito culpable porque no ha leído ni uno solo de los mensajes de Kuroo desde que Shouyou puso un pie en casa.

—Supongo que bien. Kuroo me envió algunas fotos de cuando estaban paseando por Kinkakuji…— al menos en eso no miente. Kuroo le envió varias fotos en la mañana, la mitad de ellas consistían en Bokuto dormido en el tren y otras a mitad de la tarde, cuando visitaban el templo budista.

—¡Kinkakuji! ¡Suena genial! No conozco Kioto, aunque todo lo que he visto en fotos y la tele se ve muy bonito. ¿Tú tampoco has ido? ¿No te gustaría ir, Kenma?— como siempre la línea de pensamiento de Shouyou va a cientos de revoluciones más rápido que la suya. Kenma mueve compulsivamente sus pies, frotando uno contra otro, mientras piensa cómo reaccionar ante aquel giro inesperado.

—¿A mí?— el extraño silencio a continuación, mientras busca la mirada de Shouyou, le dice que tiene que contestar. El único problema es aquel nudo en su garganta— tampoco he ido a Kioto. Supongo que debe ser bonito, cuando Kuroo y Bokuto vuelvan podrás hacerles más preguntas si quieres ir— puede imaginarse perfectamente a esos dos dándole consejos a Shouyou si lo que quiere es irse de vacaciones a Kioto.

—¡Sí! Eso estaría muy bien, porque estuve pensando en estos días. No tengo que volver todo el verano a Miyagi durante las vacaciones, podría aprovechar para viajar un poco. No sé, pensé que sería una buena idea. ¿No crees? ¿No querrías venir conmigo?— Shouyou aún tiene la consola entre las manos, pero lo está mirando a él fijamente. Tiene esa sonrisa que irradia todo a su paso y Kenma es más consciente que nunca que está acorralado en una esquina de su cama.

Lo peor de todo es que medita la pregunta de Shouyou con seriedad. No es una persona de largos paseos o de hacer turismo por voluntad propia. La mayoría de los lugares fuera de Tokio que conoce son gracias a sus entrenamientos con Nekoma en la secundaria. Cuando era niño solía ir algunos veranos a Kamakura con sus padres, para visitar a su tía. Es difícil imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo turismo sólo porque sí y en compañía de Shouyou.

Pero su amigo habla en serio, lo lee en sus ojos y la sonrisa que tiene. Kenma siente un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y lo único que puede hacer es volver de nuevo la vista al techo.

—Primero tienes que concentrarte en estudiar para sobrevivir al semestre, Shouyou. Es pronto todavía para hablar de vacaciones— dice con menos firmeza de la necesaria. El puchero de protesta no se hace esperar y no puede evitar reírse.

—¡Estoy pensando en positivo! ¡Es el primer paso para encarar los exámenes!— exclama su amigo. Suena muy convencido de sus palabras y Kenma lo deja ser. Shouyou no tarda en recuperarse y empieza a hablar sobre vacaciones, menciona otra vez Kioto y después lo mismo con Okinawa. También habla sobre Nara y cómo Natsu solía decir cuando era más pequeña que quería ir allí a ofrecerles galletas a los venados. Él no dice mucho pues Shouyou se apodera del ritmo de la conversación, como es costumbre. Pero sí que deja volar su imaginación un poquito, preguntándose cómo sería él y Shouyou viajando juntos. Fuera de Tokio y lejos de Miyagi, en algún lugar desconocido para los dos.

No está seguro en qué punto muere la conversación, si Shouyou se duerme primero o es él quien se deja vencer por el sueño. Sólo es consciente de lo sucedido un par de horas más tarde, cuando despierta al sentir el cosquilleo característico de un calambre en su brazo derecho. Nota la mala posición en la que está y tarda un par de segundos más en escuchar los leves ronquidos de Shouyou.

El plan original era cederle su cama a Shouyou mientras él dormía en la otra habitación dado que no estaban ni Kuroo ni Bokuto. Pero ahora está ahí atrapado porque para moverse a la otra habitación tendría que pasar prácticamente por encima de Shouyou y no quiere despertarlo. Sobre todo por lo relajado que se ve mientras duerme.

Así que Kenma se reacomoda mejor en su esquina de la cama, para después cerrar los ojos. No se atreve a buscar su teléfono para fijarse en la hora que es, pero asume que todavía falta para el amanecer. Se concentra en la respiración rítmica de Shouyou mientras hace un esfuerzo por dormirse rápido.

Su corazón late con fiereza, pero Kenma decide ignorarlo e invertir esas energías en conciliar el sueño.

 

**

 

El sábado Shouyou tiene sólo una clase por la mañana y después un par de horas de práctica con el equipo de voleibol. Kenma en cambio ese semestre no tiene clases los sábados así que se despide de Shouyou después del desayuno. Él le promete regresar para almorzar juntos pero Kenma no tiene prisa, de todas formas aprovechará el tiempo para terminar un proyecto que debe estar listo la próxima semana.

A media mañana recibe otro mensaje de Kuroo y esta vez sí se toma el trabajo de leerlo. Comprueba que en realidad son sólo doce mensajes sin leer y tres fotos. Son dos fotos de Kioto y la última una foto de un plato relleno de yakiniku, el favorito de Bokuto. Sonríe al comprobar que la están pasando bien aunque el último mensaje de Kuroo es como un pinchazo en el estómago.

 _«Espero que tú la estés pasando bien con el enano.»_ ¿Qué se supone que debe responder a semejante comentario? Kenma opta por ignorar ese último mensaje y sólo le envía saludos a ambos, deseándole de nuevo a Bokuto un feliz cumpleaños. Por suerte no obtiene una respuesta inmediata, lo cual sólo puede significar que efectivamente están pasando una estadía en Kioto de maravilla.

Gracias a la ausencia de más mensajes de Kuroo, Kenma logra concentrarse en aquella redacción tan tediosa. Prefiere los trabajos que permiten aplicar la teoría a la práctica, pero tiene música de fondo que lo ayuda a enfocar mejor sus ideas. Para cuando Shouyou vuelve, tan sólo le faltan las conclusiones. Sorprendentemente, llega algo agitado y parece cansado, lo cual es muy poco usual en él. Lo primero que se le ocurre es ofrecerle el baño para que se dé una ducha y éste acepta sin dudarlo mucho.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la práctica de hoy?— cuando Shouyou vuelve a la sala, tiene todavía una toalla sobre los hombros. Él aún está sentado en la mesa frente al portátil y par de libros de ingeniería a su alrededor.

—¡Pesada, como siempre! Aone vino conmigo de vuelta en el metro, iba a encontrarse con unos amigos cerca de aquí. ¿Tú terminaste eso que dijiste…?— Shouyou se acerca hasta él, inclinándose un poco hasta la pantalla. Kenma no dice nada por un instante y agradece que su mirada esté fija en la pantalla y no en el rostro de Shouyou.

—Casi, sólo me faltan las conclusiones. Puedes ponerte a ver algo en la tele mientras termino. Sólo me tomará unos minutos— le asegura con una sonrisa y por suerte Shouyou le toma la palabra, derrumbándose en el sofá. El sonido de la televisión lo ayuda a concentrarse, aunque irónicamente una parte de Kenma no quiere acabar ese trabajo.

Terminar implica cerrar el portátil y acercarse más hacia el sofá. Acaba el trabajo en unos quince minutos pero en realidad le toma casi media hora más decidirse a levantarse de la mesa. Shouyou no dice nada pero le hace espacio en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas.

No está prestando atención suficiente a la película que hay en la pantalla, sino a la cercanía de Shouyou. Así que no termina de decidirse si lo que está viendo es un drama o una comedia. Lo más extraño de todo es que lo único que se escucha son los diálogos de la cinta. En él no es nada fuera de lo común, pero que Shouyou esté acomodado en el sofá sin hacer algún comentario resulta curioso. Tan curioso como perturbador.

—¿Shouyou?— cuando sus miradas se encuentran se da cuenta no lo imagina. Realmente hay tensión ahí, Shouyou tiene los labios apretados y parece preocupado por algo. Kenma no recuerda haberlo visto así nunca, esa expresión de angustia le resulta completamente desconocida— ¿Qué sucede?— hace un esfuerzo por sonar casual, para evitarle más nerviosismo a Shouyou.

No cree que sirva de nada porque su amigo inspira hondo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kenma no sabe qué hacer y lo único que atina es extender una mano para colocarla sobre la rodilla de Shouyou. El tacto es suave, tan sólo un roce pero su amigo se estremece y alza la vista hasta él de nuevo.

—¡Tengo que decirte una cosa!— exclama de repente y Kenma no puede contener una expresión de sorpresa, pero asiente con la cabeza. Toda la aparente energía de Shouyou se desvanece luego de aquellas palabras, es como un globo desinflándose.

Él se queda esperando que Shouyou diga esa “cosa” que parece tan importante. Pero al final nunca sucede y lo único que nota es la mano de Shouyou deslizándose suavemente sobre la suya. Kenma no entiende bien qué está pasando hasta que siente cómo sus labios se unen en un beso. Es un gesto rápido y más bien torpe, apenas le da tiempo de reaccionar porque Shouyou parece cojear de iniciativa. Se separa de él pero todavía están muy cerca. Todavía siente el rastro de los labios ajenos sobre los propios, siente que todo el rostro le arde y lo único que puede hacer es atrapar con fuerza la mano de Shouyou que aún sostiene la suya.

No sabe bien qué decir, abre la boca pero sólo salen sonidos incomprensibles de su garganta. Es como si le faltase el aire y su alrededor todo fuera borroso excepto por los ojos de Shouyou. Enormes y fijos en él, sin parpadear.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No debí hacer eso! ¡Se supone que tenía que preguntarte primero! ¡Esto es terrible, Kenma! ¡Por favor no te enfades conmigo! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que estás enfadado conmigo! ¡Te besé!— Shouyou sigue soltando frases, tropezando con sus propias sílabas y Kenma sólo aprieta más su mano, como si fuese un comando para tranquilizarlo.

Evidentemente es un truco que no funciona y así que hace un gesto cortante con su mano libre.

—¡Shouyou! ¡No estoy enfadado!— exclama quizás con demasiado énfasis y se cuenta que quizás sí suena un poco enfadado. Kenma inspira hondo y mira su regazo, comprobando que al menos sus manos siguen entrelazadas— lo siento, eso no sonó nada bien. Pero de verdad que no estoy enfadado contigo…

—¿Lo dices en serio?— hay algo en el tono de voz de Shouyou que le obliga a responder rápido, con un asentimiento.

—Lo prometo— la sonrisa que recibe a cambio luego de decir aquello le encoge el estómago. Pero Kenma sabe que no puede quedarse ahí, porque Shouyou le dio un beso y hay algo ahí que parece irreal. Tiene el letrero de demasiado bueno para ser cierto y eso no lo deja en paz— es sólo que… me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué… por qué me besaste, Shouyou?

La respuesta demora en llegar, Shouyou baja la vista y por un momento es Kenma quien siente angustia. Teme que todo esto no sea más que un mal cliché de esas comedias románticas que a veces Bokuto y Kuroo se ponen a ver sólo para reírse de lo ridículas que son. Aún así, no suelta la mano de Shouyou en ningún momento pues sigue sintiendo esa necesidad de aferrarse a algo.

—Sé que va a sonar muy tonto lo que voy a decirte, pero te besé porque…— Shouyou se muerde el interior de la mejilla y por un instante parece que está conteniendo la respiración— porque me gustas mucho, Kenma.

La frase es simple y directa, no se presta a dobles interpretaciones pero él se queda sin palabras. Separa los labios y de nuevo es incapaz de decir nada, siente la boca seca y sus mejillas arder. Shouyou sigue mirándolo con nerviosismo pero él no puede procesar toda la implicación de semejante confesión. Porque Shouyou acaba de declararse, no hay otra forma de describirlo.

Sabe que tiene que decir algo. Rápido. Cualquier cosa antes que Shouyou se tome a mal tan prolongado silencio. Pero su cerebro parece fuera de servicio, desconectado y sin remedio.

—¡Perdón! Sé que… lo siento mucho, no quería decírtelo tan… sé que esto es terrible porque somos amigos. Pero es sólo que llevaba pensando en esto mucho tiempo. En realidad es extraño porque lo pensaba pero a la vez no. ¿Sabes? Porque sí pensaba en ti, todos los días, cuando sucedían cosas en la universidad me preguntaba qué pensarías tú al respecto. Y a veces quería que fueras la primera persona en enterarte de algo. Creí que era normal, porque somos amigos y se supone que así pasa con los amigos. ¿No? Pero… pero en estos días estuve hablando con Kageyama porque a él le parecía que no era tan normal— Shouyou habla rápido, así que Kenma pone toda su atención para no perderse ningún detalle. Aunque la mención a Kageyama lo sorprende se contiene de interrumpir— y luego de pensarlo me di cuenta que él… que tenía razón. Me gustas, no sólo como amigos. Es… es mucho más que eso, Kenma. Y ahora no hago más que pensar en ello… ¡Es muy tonto, lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, por favor…! Está bien si tú no…

—Shouyou…— aunque el plan original era dejar que Shouyou hablara hasta el final, Kenma no puede con tanta información encima. Tampoco quiere que Shouyou termine aquella frase cuando no podría ser más alejada de la realidad.

Se siente bastante inútil y si fuera otro tipo de persona, quizás ahora estaría riéndose de lo hilarante que resulta todo. De cómo lleva semanas pensando que irremediablemente arruinará su amistad con Shouyou. Y entonces de un momento a otro le dan un beso. Cómo Shouyou sigue rompiendo sus esquemas y todas sus expectativas desde el día que se conocieron. Sabe que cuando le cuente todo esto a Kuroo, su amigo se reirá como nunca en su vida.

—¿Kenma?— la mano de Shouyou se frota contra la suya y él sonríe, pues sabe bien qué es lo que debe responder.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Shouyou— dice por fin, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

El silencio que se hace a continuación es abrumador, Shouyou tiene la boca abierta y ahora es su turno de no decir nada. Resulta curioso verlo así en ese mutismo temporal, pues no es su estado natural. Kenma da tiempo a que sus palabras se asienten, con el paso de los segundos la expresión de Shouyou cambia. La tensión en su rostro parece evaporarse lentamente y ahora ya no hay angustia en sus ojos, sólo curiosidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte de nuevo?— la duda parece legítima y él asiente, inclinándose esta vez porque es su turno para buscar los labios de Shouyou.

Es una sensación extraña, sentir la respiración de otra persona mezclarse con la tuya. Kenma piensa que esto sería mucho más fácil si supiera cómo besar, pero sus nulas habilidades sociales le impiden ser un experto en la materia. Por suerte puede sentir la torpeza en los suaves movimientos de Shouyou y así se siente menos ansioso. Se da cuenta que resulta más fácil cuando deja de pensar y permite que sus manos se muevan solas. Sus dedos se enroscan en el pelo de Shouyou y lo siente estremecer ante el contacto.

Se siente bien, es una sensación liberadora y piensa que podría acostumbrarse. Sabe que no es la primera vez que la presencia de Shouyou lo envuelve por completo. Pero ahora es distinto, hay un sentido de pertenencia que estremece su corazón y remueve su interior.

Cuando se separan, Shouyou está sonriendo, los ojos le brillan pero Kenma se concentra en sus mejillas. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que ese gesto le pertenece, ese sonrojo es suyo y ahora sí sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Creo que ese estuvo mejor, ¿cierto?

—Creo que sí…

 _Feliz._ Aquello que cálido que anida en su pecho no puede ser más que felicidad. Le habría gustado decir algo más elocuente, pero lo único que hace es reír. Lo mejor de todo es que Shouyou hace lo mismo y sus carcajadas inundan toda la sala.

 

**

 

El domingo por la mañana Kenma despierta porque algo se mueve al otro lado de la cama. Pero esta vez no se inmuta porque sabe que es Shouyou, se arroparon bajo una sola sábana la noche anterior y el resto fue historia. Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que Shouyou tiene casi toda la sábana para él y está hecho un ovillo al otro extremo del colchón.

Kenma se incorpora un poquito, sólo para comprobar que Shouyou no corre peligro de caerse del colchón. En lugar de eso se da cuenta que él también está despierto, tiene aún expresión somnolienta pero sonríe cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

—Estás al borde de la cama— no es realmente así como quiere iniciar una conversación matutina pero las palabras salen solas. Shouyou balbucea frases inconexas pero rueda sobre el colchón, envolviéndose más en las sábanas y pegándose a Kenma.

—¿Es muy tarde?— escucha bajo las sábanas y lo único que retrasa su respuesta es un bostezo.

—No sé— susurra mientras se acomoda boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo. Escucha un leve murmullo bajo las sábanas y no se da cuenta hasta que tiene la mano de Shouyou sobre él. El roce es cálido y Kenma cierra los ojos, concentrándose en los dedos de Shouyou haciendo movimientos circulares en su pecho.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, aunque no debe ser más que un par de minutos. La cercanía de Shouyou envuelve todo y a Kenma le gustaría que pudiesen quedarse así. Encerrados en su habitación y aislados del resto del mundo. Se alegra al recordar que todavía tienen hasta mañana. Eso y que hoy es domingo, lo que significa que pueden quedarse en cama el tiempo que quieran.

—¿Kenma?

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los ojos de Shouyou clavados en él. Tiene ese brillo de emoción que Kenma conoce de sobra. Ahoga otro bostezo, mientras que con la mano libre busca la de Shouyou, aunque sus movimientos son tan inconexos que sólo atina a una caricia muy torpe.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estamos… estamos saliendo, cierto?— la pregunta lo saca de balance. La mitad de su cerebro sigue dormido y no sabe bien por qué están tratando un tema así a estas horas. Luego las palabras se enfrían un poco más y se da cuenta que en realidad ayer no hablaron sobre ello. Ayer sólo hubo besos, caricias inexpertas y confesiones a medias.

Pero lo medita un segundo y supone que sí. Que luego de darse besos y dormir abrazados uno al otro, resulta tácito. Están saliendo. Son novios, aunque Kenma detesta ese término porque implica demasiada responsabilidad. Significa que estás dejando tu corazón en manos de otra persona y viceversa. Las parejas y relaciones amorosas son temas que escapan un poco a su comprensión, pero hay gente que lo consigue. Bokuto y Kuroo van por ahí dándose besos y vomitando felicidad. Sus padres tienen años juntos así que supone que puede hacerse bien.

Que él también puede hacerlo, si se esfuerza lo suficiente.

—Supongo que sí…— cree por un momento que con eso bastará pero siente aún la mirada de Shouyou sobre él. Su ansiedad es tan palpable que podría cortarla con tijeras si tuviera unas a su alcance— ¿Qué sucede?

Obtiene por respuesta lo que parece ser un puchero, Shouyou arruga la nariz y se revuelve sobre el colchón, quitándose las sábanas hasta que queda la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto.

—¡Es que eso significa que vamos a tener que decírselo a los demás!— exclama consternado y Kenma no le dice nada porque tampoco le falta razón. Si están saliendo la gente a su alrededor tendrá que enterarse eventualmente— supongo que Kageyama será el primero en enterarse porque en la semana hablé con él sobre esto. ¡Pero…!— la frase de Shouyou queda en el aire y Kenma no sabe bien qué es lo que pasa— ¡Tendremos que contarle también a Kuroo-san…! ¡No te rías! ¡Kuroo-san es como tu guardián o algo por el estilo!

Kenma se espera cualquier cosa excepto que Shouyou empiece a hablar sobre Kuroo. De repente se da cuenta que sí, están saliendo y que eso implica nuevas reglas, dinámicas diferentes a partir de ahora y sobre todo los _acertados_ comentarios de Kuroo en el momento menos pensado. Por un instante resulta más allá de lo que Kenma puede manejar y lo único que hace para dejar de pensar en ello es besar la mano de Shouyou. Un gesto rápido para cortar su tren de pensamiento.

—Yo me encargaré de Kuroo— dice con tono críptico en un intento por sonar gracioso aunque en lugar de ello parece como si estuviera leyendo un obituario. Pero al menos cumple su propósito porque la risa de Shouyou inunda la habitación.

—¡Kenma!— no se entera de más nada pues en cuestión de segundos tiene a Shouyou sobre él, sus brazos envolviéndolo con el entusiasmo y energía de siempre. Él no sabe hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle, en especial cuando Shouyou busca sus labios, robándole un beso espontáneo e intenso, que le corta la respiración y hace bombear su corazón más rápido que antes.

Son _novios_. Supone que tendrá que acostumbrarse.

 

**

 

Kuroo y Bokuto regresan a Tokio el lunes por la mañana, Kenma se entera de la hora exacta porque recibe un mensaje en su teléfono apenas Kuroo pone un pie en el apartamento. Él tiene clases hasta las cuatro de la tarde pero para las dos ya tiene angustia de sólo pensar que tiene que volver a casa y hacerle frente a Kuroo. A ese idiota que es su mejor amigo y lleva preocupándose por él desde que se presentó recién mudado a las puertas de su casa, con un balón de voleibol en las manos para pedirle que jugaran juntos un rato.

Al final del día, Kenma hace una parada en la Universidad de Waseda antes de ir a casa, porque en algún punto Shouyou le convence de ir con él. Kenma no sabe si eso ayudará en algo o todo lo contrario, pero como tiene el presentimiento que no hay una salida fácil, acepta la propuesta.

A pesar que sabe que es una tontería, siente nervios. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago no es otra cosa que ansiedad. Shouyou se cuelga de él en el ascensor y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. Pero es fácil darse cuenta por su sonrisa que él también está nervioso.

—¡Ya llegué…!— cuando Kenma abre la puerta no demora ni dos segundos en notar que Bokuto y Kuroo están en el sofá de la sala. El primero tiene puesto ese pantalón de pijamas con diseños de búhos que Kuroo le regaló un par de meses atrás. Su mejor amigo está en camiseta, pantalones cortos y lo que sin duda es una lata de cerveza en su mano. Todo parece estar en orden y Kuroo reafirma esa idea porque les recibe a los dos con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal Kioto?— pregunta Kenma mientras se aproxima hasta la mesa del comedor y deja allí su mochila. Shouyou está apenas un par de pasos atrás de él, Kenma siente su mano prendida con fuerza de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Por suerte Bokuto no deja que pase más que un parpadeo antes de responder. Está emocionado, habla muy rápido y moviendo los brazos, contándoles con detalle todo lo sucedido en su fin de semana. Kenma no duda que haya pasado un cumpleaños inolvidable, conociendo a Kuroo seguro que no dejó nada al azar.

Kenma no se mueve de donde está y evita la mirada de Kuroo mientras Bokuto continúa su relato. Quiere mantener la sensación de tranquilidad hasta ahora, pero de repente el zumbido de la respiración pausada de Shouyou a sus espaldas es mucho más fuerte que el emotivo discurso de Bokuto.

—¡De todas formas fue poco tiempo para todo lo que hay que hacer en Kioto! Pero eso sólo nos da una buena excusa para volver— Bokuto se interrumpe a sí mismo para robarle un rápido beso a Kuroo, quien se deja querer y ríe por lo bajo— ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron todo el fin de semana?

Sabe que es una duda legítima, un comentario sin ninguna doble intención aparente pero Kenma siente las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Puede sentir cómo el ambiente cambia, sobre todo por la sonrisa maliciosa de Kuroo. Ese gesto es tan intenso que Kenma no podría ignorarlo ni cegándose a sí mismo.

No puede retrasarlo más.

—Bueno, en realidad…

—¡Tendría que decírselo yo!— Shouyou rompe su silencio autoimpuesto en el momento menos pensado. En el fondo, Kenma sabe que no tiene nada de sorpresivo. Después de todo, es Shouyou. Tanta energía no puede contenerse por mucho tiempo.

—Shouyou, te dije que yo me encargaba— es lo único que puede decir, aunque ya es consciente que la situación está fuera de su control. Las mejillas de Shouyou están tan rojas como su pelo y Kenma coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Realmente no lo piensa, es un gesto automático pensando sólo en confortarlo y para cuando se da cuenta de su error, ya es muy tarde para remediarlo.

Siente también sus mejillas arder y una parte de él no quiere voltearse a darle la cara a Kuroo. La otra parte, la sensata, le recuerda que sólo es el idiota de Kuroo, esto no tiene por qué llenarlo de tanta ansiedad. Cuando finalmente ladea el rostro para encarar lo inminente lo primero que reconoce es el sonido de un aplauso. Bokuto parece indignado pero no lo está mirando a él sino a Kuroo, quien tiene una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—¡Maldita sea, Kuroo! ¡Tenías razón!

—Te lo dije, yo sé más que tú de estas cosas, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en llevarme la contraria. Espero que esto te enseñe— conoce a Kuroo lo suficiente para saber que ese tono condescendiente es su forma de contener una carcajada. Kenma separa los labios pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que sucede y es incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

—¡Yo no te estaba llevando la contraria! Simplemente dije que estaban muy verdes y que tal vez esperaran un tiempo más. ¡Jamás debí apostar contigo!— todo lo que dice Bokuto es el material del que están hechas sus peores pesadillas. Que él se lleve las manos a la cabeza dramáticamente sólo empeora todo. Kenma sólo quiere desaparecer, pero aún es incapaz de decir nada.

—Está bien, no me tienes que dar el dinero. Pero tendrás que invitarme a cenar, ya sabes que sanma shio yaki es mi favorito— mientras Bokuto sigue mostrándose indignado, a estas alturas ya es obvio que Kuroo se lo está pasando en grande. Kenma siente todo su rostro arder pero le planta cara a su mejor amigo. Ambos quedan mirándose fijamente sin pronunciar palabra. Está a punto de decirle que se deje de tonterías pero Kuroo se ríe, alzando la lata de cerveza que aún tiene en la mano— ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Yo sabía que para que ustedes se liaran sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero eso sí, espero que esto sea formal porque ya no estamos en edad para juegos…

—¡Formal! ¡Por supuesto que es formal!— de un salto Shouyou queda frente a él, es un moviendo tan rápido como imprevisto. Kenma suelta un respingo mientras que a Kuroo se le cae la cerveza de la mano. Ahora el único que se ríe es Bokuto, quien se reclina en el sofá, acurrucándose en el hombro de Kuroo.

—¡Mira cuánto amor hay aquí, Kuroo! Vamos, no intentes dar ese discurso de padre serio y preocupado porque nadie te va a creer. ¡Además es Hinata! ¡Ya lo hablamos y no podría ser mejor!

Enarca una ceja al escuchar la última frase porque de verdad que no quiere saber con exactitud qué significa ese “ya lo hablamos”. Kenma suspira hondo y se lleva una mano al cuello, está resultando aún peor de lo que esperaba.

—Bien, entonces como ya está todo aclarado, supongo que podemos dejar el tema por la paz— dice sin muchas ganas, en un intento seguramente inútil de acabar con la conversación. Sabe por la sonrisa de Kuroo que de todas formas no se librará de esto por las próximas semanas, pero su mejor amigo alza las manos en señal de rendición. O al menos eso quiere creer, mientras lo ve inclinarse lo suficiente para recoger la lata del suelo. Al menos está ya vacía y no hay más que unas cuantas gotas en el piso.

—Supongo que sólo me resta decir felicidades— Kuroo le regala un guiño. Kenma sabe que eso no significa tregua pero Shouyou parece contento y satisfecho. Suspira más tranquilo, sintiendo cómo la tensión abandona poco a poco su cuerpo.

—¡Un momento! ¡Tengo que saber exactamente el día que se liaron! ¿Fue el día de mi cumpleaños? ¡Porque si es así les traeré la mejor suerte del mundo!— la sorpresiva exclamación de Bokuto lo saca de balance por un instante. Kenma no entiende cuál es la relación de la buena suerte con su cumpleaños, pero Bokuto parece tan emocionado que tampoco discute.

Shouyou por supuesto le sigue el juego y exclama que sí, de hecho su primer beso fue justo el día de su cumpleaños. Los dos parecen estar en el mismo plano espacial, riéndose y bromeando, Kenma no sabe exactamente qué está pasando pero si Shouyou está feliz supone que no puede ser tan malo.

Su mirada se encuentra con la de Kuroo, ese idiota que aún no pierde la sonrisa. Su amigo se incorpora del sofá y antes de seguir hasta la cocina le da una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, Kenma— susurra divertido, aunque su voz se pierde un poco entre las exclamaciones de Shouyou y Bokuto.

 

**

 

Kenma sabe que ya pasó lo más difícil luego de dar la buena noticia a Kuroo y Bokuto. O al menos eso cree hasta el jueves, cuando Shouyou llega a la cafetería acompañado de Kageyama. La excusa oficial es que está haciendo tiempo para encontrarse con alguien dentro de una hora pero Kenma no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidado.

Kageyama sigue desprendiendo esa intensidad propia de él que a Kenma lo desconcierta desde siempre. No ayuda que en éste momento sienta su mirada inquisitiva, a tal punto que no puede concentrarse en otra cosa a pesar que Shouyou esté llevando el peso de toda la conversación.

—¿Sabes lo que dijo el entrenador hoy? ¡Que le habían pasado el calendario preliminar de la liga universitaria! ¡Al parecer el primer partido que tenemos es con la Universidad Metropolitana!— Shouyou da dos palmadas a la mesa para enfatizar lo que dice y Kenma agradece tener su malteada de fresa entre las manos.

—¡Hinata!— Kageyama no tiene la misma suerte y derrama un poco de gaseosa sobre su plato.

—¡Lo siento!

—Hum. Seguro que Kuroo y Bokuto aún no saben eso, me lo habrían dicho— en realidad es una forma suave de decirlo. Kenma está seguro que apenas se enteren que tendrán un partido oficial contra la universidad de Shouyou no dejarán de hablar de ello. Puede imaginarse la cantidad de bromas y comentarios de doble sentido que hará Kuroo al respecto y ya no tiene ganas de terminar la malteada.

Está todavía pensando en ello cuando se da cuenta del silencio a su alrededor. Cómo Shouyou está mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios arrugados en una especie de puchero. Por su parte Kageyama parece estar prestando atención a su gaseosa, pero Kenma nota que los está mirando a ambos de reojo. Él hace un esfuerzo porque sabe que ambos a su manera están esperando que diga algo. No pilla exactamente el qué hasta que su vista recae por error en el bolso deportivo de Shouyou.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer un hueco en mi agenda, tienes que decirme apenas sepas en qué fecha es— comenta con una sonrisa. Si Kenma fuera otro tipo de persona apostaría con alguien por quién le dará la noticia primero, si Kuroo o Shouyou. La sonrisa de su novio al escucharlo ilumina todo a su paso y Kenma sabe que no puede evitar sonrojarse. Es un gesto automático y que lo hace sentir expuesto, especialmente porque ahora  hay una tercera persona compartiendo su espacio.

—¡Practicaré un montón! Aunque ni siquiera sé si jugaré como titular…— Shouyou se rasca la barbilla y parece consternado por un instante. Pero antes que a Kenma le dé tiempo de preocuparse, él vuelve a su energía habitual mientras le pide a la camarera que le traiga otra gaseosa para él.

A mitad de su segunda gaseosa, Shouyou pide una pausa para salir disparado al baño. Kenma apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando lo vio desaparecer entre las mesas. Al menos no chocó con nadie de camino al baño, pero verse a solas con Kageyama no es un consuelo. Juega compulsivamente con la pajita de su malteada, sintiendo cómo la madurez se le escurre entre los dedos. Tantos años de aprendizaje social para sentirse aún intimidado por uno de los amigos de Shouyou.

Increíble.

—Está muy feliz— Kageyama interrumpe sus pensamientos y Kenma lo mira detenidamente por primera vez desde que llegaron los tres a aquella cafetería. Él desvía la mirada casi al instante, sus manos sosteniendo con firmeza el vaso medio vacío de gaseosa— ya sé que estoy recalcando lo obvio, pero sí que lo está. Me alegra. Por los dos— hay una larga pausa en la que Kenma no sabe bien qué decir— eso sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza, por supuesto…

—¡No! Quiero decir, está bien. Todavía es todo muy reciente y nos estamos acostumbrando porque todo es nuevo— susurra, mientras piensa en Shouyou. En cómo ahora recibe mensajes en su teléfono que incluyen infinidad de emojis de besos y corazones. O cuando van caminando de vuelta a la universidad, sus manos se aferran con fuerza la una a la otra. Kenma no sabe cuánto tiempo le lleve acostumbrarse de verdad a su recién estrenado noviazgo.

—Me alegra. Por ambos. Aunque no estoy seguro si compadecerte en unos meses, Kozume-san. Si por algún motivo quieres deshacerte de Hinata y necesitas ayuda, entonces…— Kageyama no termina la frase y por su expresión parece que está realmente avergonzado de sus palabras. Kenma en cambio sí se toma a bien su broma y sonríe, sintiéndose más relajado.

—No creo que suceda pero gracias por la oferta…— de repente recuerda que Shouyou le dijo aquella ocasión que había hablado con Kageyama al respecto. Una parte de él muere por averiguar exactamente qué dijeron en aquella conversación. Pero pierde fuerzas cuando ve a Shouyou asomarse al otro extremo de la cafetería. En lugar de ello mira a Kageyama, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sabes Kageyama? No es… no es necesario tanto formalismo. Puedes llamarme Kenma— se da cuenta en el momento exacto en que la expresión de Kageyama cambia. Es justo cuando Shouyou toma asiento otra vez a su lado.

—Creo que tengo que irme o llegaré tarde… pero me dio mucho gusto poder hablar contigo, Kenma— su nombre suena curioso en labios de Kageyama pero llevaba un tiempo queriendo decirle que dejara los formalismos con él. Supone que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro y además resulta muy gracioso ver cómo Shouyou abre mucho los ojos al notar que Kageyama acaba de llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—¿Hablar?— balbucea, sin salir de su sorpresa.

Kageyama ya está de pie, acomodando sus cosas en la mochila que lleva consigo. Pero antes de alejarse más de la mesa, se inclina hacia Shouyou, con una mueca que es más bien un intento fallido de sonrisa.

—Sí, le dije que me llamara para ayudarlo a deshacerse de ti si lo molestabas mucho— la seriedad con que pronuncia aquella broma asustaría a cualquiera. Shouyou suelta un respingo y se vuelve un derroche de insultos y amenazas. Kageyama apenas puede despedirse con propiedad gracias a los comentarios de Shouyou en medio de la cafetería. Kenma se despide de él agitando su mano con suavidad, mientras su novio continúa refunfuñando a su lado.

—Shouyou…— lo llama casi en un susurro, cuando ya están solos.

—¿Qué?— la respuesta llega en forma de un puchero de protesta y de nuevo Kenma no puede evitar reírse. Tiene las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero cuando lo mira directamente a los ojos, decide que lo que en realidad quiere es inclinarse para darle un beso.

Siente cómo toda la energía de Shouyou deja de revolotear a su alrededor y se concentra completamente en ese gesto. Kenma siente un cosquilleo placentero en el estómago mientras se repite que quizás acostumbrarse no le tome tanto trabajo.

 

**

 

Ese viernes Kenma toma el metro hacia la Universidad de Waseda para encontrarse con Shouyou después de clases. Esa noche es el estreno de una película de la que su novio lleva hablando un par de semanas así que quedaron de ir juntos. Aún cuando Shouyou le preguntó si estaba seguro de ir justo al estreno con toda la multitud, Kenma le aseguró que no había problema.

Quiere complacerlo por esta vez, aunque eso implique estar en una sala de cine infestada de gente.

—¡Me daré una ducha rápida, lo prometo!— Shouyou se despide de él con la toalla en la mano y cierra la puerta del baño. Kenma se acomoda sobre la cama y saca su celular para entretenerse por mientras. Cuando revisa los mensajes nuevos ni siquiera se sorprende que haya uno de Kuroo avisándole que esa noche llegará tarde a casa. Al parecer él y Bokuto van a quedarse en la universidad luego de las prácticas de voleibol y además hay una fiesta en quién sabe dónde a la cual asistirán.

No sabe en qué momento se distrae de su teléfono y posa la vista sobre el escritorio de Shouyou. Allí en medio de unos cuantos libros y apuntes, reconoce la jirafa de peluche que le obsequió a Shouyou aquella vez que pasaron el día en Disneyland. Le parece un detalle tan curioso que deja por un momento el teléfono sobre la cama y se acerca hasta el escritorio para tomar el peluche entre sus manos.

Kenma recuerda con exactitud a Shouyou diciendo que sería un regalo para Natsu. Él no volvió a pensar en ello hasta ahora, pues en ese entonces creyó que era un detalle sin mucha importancia. Pero el peluche está ahí en medio de la habitación, entre las cosas de Shouyou. No deja de resultarle curioso, hay un remolino de sentimientos anidando en su pecho y no puede dejar de contemplar el peluche.

—Lo cierto es que nunca le dije a Natsu que tenía un regalo para ella, así que nunca lo echó en falta— se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Shouyou. Se gira y lo ve apoyado en la puerta del baño, mirándolo con una sonrisa más contenida de lo usual.

Él todavía tiene el peluche entre sus manos y no sabe bien qué decir. Supone que no es buena idea decir que le gusta el hecho que aún conserve. Eso implicaría admitir que está de acuerdo en que Natsu se haya quedado sin su regalo. ¿Quedaría tan mal un comentario así? Es el tipo de encrucijadas a las que se enfrenta cuando no hay una respuesta correcta. Kenma odia ese tipo de situaciones.

—Ya sé que es tonto pero me gusta el peluche. No sé, me trae recuerdos de esa tarde, no pude deshacerme de él— por suerte Shouyou hace todo más fácil luego de aquella confesión. Se acerca despacio hasta la cama y entonces Kenma nota el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Vuelve la vista hacia el peluche y sonríe sin poder evitarlo, mientras lo estruja un poco más contra su pecho.

—Supongo que podemos volver otro día y conseguir uno especialmente para Natsu. De parte de ambos— sugiere al final, la sola idea de enviar algo de parte suya para la hermana de Shouyou parecía impensable antes. Pero ahora, cuando lo piensa detenidamente, se da cuenta que no tiene nada de malo tener un detalle así con Natsu. Después de todo, es la hermana de su novio.

—¡Eso suena genial!— Shouyou frota su nariz contra la mejilla de Kenma, quien enseguida siente un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Guiándose por sus instintos se gira para darle un beso, aunque todavía sostiene la jirafa entre sus manos y no hace más que apretarla con más fuerza.

Mientras sigue besando a Shouyou, el peluche intenta escurrirse entre sus dedos pero Kenma lo aprisiona al último instante. Sólo puede pensar en que no quiere soltarlo nunca.

 

** 

 

—Ya estamos en octubre, Kenma.

Conoce esa frase de memoria, en especial cuando proviene de Kuroo. Su mejor amigo lo mira desde el sofá, tiene esa sonrisa que le pone los pelos de punta. Bokuto está dormitando a su lado, abrazado a un cojín. Kenma le lanza una mirada de advertencia mientras sigue tecleando en la computadora.

—Como esto no sea para hablar de Halloween, no estamos teniendo esta conversación— dice tratando de sonar tajante, aunque sabe que Kuroo no dará su brazo a torcer. Faltan exactamente trece días para su cumpleaños, por lo general no le da gran importancia a la fecha pero con Kuroo a su alrededor es una tarea muy difícil.

—¡Kenma! ¿Otra vez estás renegando de tu cumpleaños?— la voz de Bokuto es como una bofetada en plena cara. ¿Qué no estaba durmiendo? Kenma suspira hondo y mantiene la vista en la pantalla del portátil, pero siente que la concentración se le escurre entre los dedos poco a poco.

—Déjalo, después de todo no puede impedir que le organicemos algo. ¡Kenma no vas a decir que no a una fiesta!— Kuroo lleva amenazándolo con hacerle una fiesta sorpresa desde que tiene memoria. Kenma en el fondo sabe que sólo lo hace por torturarle, pero todos los años lo invade el temor que su amigo cumpla sus promesas por fin.

—Ya dije que no estamos teniendo esta conversación— está sopesando la idea de ponerse los cascos para fingir que está escuchando música mientras redacta para la universidad. Pero entonces le salta un mensaje de Shouyou en la pantalla y decide que mejor invierte sus energías en chatear con él. Eso hará más fácil ignorar las pretensiones de Kuroo.

—Kenma deja de jugar a ignorarme si no quieres que te lance un cojín, te lo advierto.

—¡Podríamos secuestrarlo esta vez! ¡Sería por una buena causa!— lo peor de todo es que Bokuto le sigue la corriente, Kenma tiene los nervios de punta y evita sentirse acorralado mientras responde el chat de Shouyou. Está preguntándole si pueden verse mañana por la tarde, porque cambiaron su horario de práctica y tiene unas cuantas horas libres. Cree que si termina el trabajo que está haciendo ahora podrá verlo mañana sin problemas.

Si Kuroo le permite avanzar, por supuesto.

—Además, quiero que tomes en cuenta que este año no es como los otros. ¡Kenma préstame atención!— la amenaza del cojín aún está latente y no quiere que su portátil acabe en el suelo. Así que cede a los comentarios de Kuroo y se gira lo suficiente para ver a su mejor amigo. Sigue a sus anchas en el sofá, con el necio de Bokuto acurrucado junto a él. Son dos contra uno y ésta es una de esas ocasiones en las que mudarse resulta una idea muy tentadora.

—A ver, y por qué según tú este año no es como los otros. Ilumíname, Kuroo— dice sin muchas ganas. La sonrisa emotiva de Kuroo sólo puede significar problemas, pero Kenma hace un esfuerzo y aguarda estoico la respuesta.

—Este año además cuento con tu amoroso enano para el comité organizador. ¿O a él también le vas a decir que no quieres saber nada de tu cumpleaños?— se siente idiota por no haber anticipado un argumento tan obvio. Kuroo parece satisfecho por haber causado tal conmoción en él y Kenma no sabe bien qué hacer. Cuando escucha el sonido de nuevo mensaje en el portátil, se gira para leer a Shouyou. En la pantalla hay un montón de signos de exclamación y emojis, está feliz que puedan verse mañana por la tarde.

Vuelve a leer la conversación con Shouyou y escucha murmullos de Kuroo y Bokuto a sus espaldas. Pero ahora realmente no les está prestando atención, pues se pregunta si tiene que tocar el tema con Shouyou o sólo rendirse ante lo inevitable.

—Sólo prométeme que no meterás a Shouyou en muchos líos por una fiesta de cumpleaños, Kuroo…— susurra, todavía para nada convencido y sin atreverse a mirar a su mejor amigo a la cara. Kenma juega con sus dedos un momento, presa del nerviosismo pues se da cuenta que acaba de darle luz verde a Kuroo para que le organice su cumpleaños.

Realmente está perdido.

 

**

 

El dieciséis de octubre a mediodía, Kenma recibe un mensaje de Akaashi felicitándolo por su cumpleaños y diciéndole que pasará por él a media tarde, cuando acabara sus clases en la universidad. El primer instinto de Kenma es aceptar, aunque al recibir la confirmación de Akaashi se pregunta si todo esto no será un truco.

Un par de días atrás, Shouyou le había dicho que se verían para cenar en un restaurante para celebrar su cumpleaños. Eso sonaba razonable y hasta ahora no había escuchado más comentarios absurdos de Kuroo al respecto. Sin embargo aquel mensaje tan curioso de Akaashi le revuelve un poco el estómago. Unas horas más tarde, cuando se dirige a la salida de la universidad tiene el ridículo presentimiento que ahí va a estar Akaashi junto a Kuroo, Bokuto y una banda para cantarle una canción de cumpleaños.

—¿Te importa si vamos a Shibuya un momento? Encargué algo en una tienda de deportes y quedé de pasar a recogerlo. Querían cobrarme una millonada por la entrega así que decidí ir personalmente— Akaashi parece realmente incómodo pidiéndole aquello pero Kenma a fin de cuentas no tiene planes hasta la noche así que acepta— lamento hacerte perder tiempo el día de tu cumpleaños— le comenta cuando están ya ambos en el metro, viajando hacia Shibuya.

—No es problema, tengo planes con Shouyou pero hasta la noche, quedamos de cenar juntos— se encoge de hombros pero siente las orejas calientes. Cada vez resulta más natural hablar sobre Shouyou pero el sonrojo sigue siendo inevitable.

—Supongo que ahora que son dos pudieron deshacerse fácilmente de los enamorados— Akaashi siempre usaba motes para Bokuto y Kuroo, que usualmente le arrancaban una sonrisa a Kenma. Hoy no es la excepción y asiente casi enseguida porque su amigo lleva algo de razón.

—Más o menos. Me despertaron esta mañana con una melodía espantosa y lanzaron confeti en mi cama. Lo único que tengo que decir a su favor es que los regalos estuvieron bien— en eso no miente, pues Bokuto le regaló una nueva cubierta para su consola portátil y Kuroo le pagó dos meses extras de membresía en el servidor online de videojuegos que más utilizaba.

—Acompañé a Bokuto-san a comprar tu regalo, me encargué que no fuese nada especialmente bochornoso— Akaashi le hace un guiño y Kenma puede imaginarlo perfectamente. Él y Bokuto en la tienda de videojuegos, Akaashi haciendo sugerencias cuerdas a cada tontería de Bokuto.

Se bajan en la estación de Ebisu y él se deja guiar por Akaashi, quien camina con paso firme por la acera. Se da cuenta que ni siquiera le ha preguntado a Akaashi qué se supone que van a retirar en la tienda cuando éste detiene el paso de improviso. Kenma no entiende exactamente qué sucede cuando Akaashi se gira hasta él y le entrega un pequeño paquete.

—Casi había olvidado que no te había entregado tu regalo— Kenma toma el paquete sin entender muy bien qué sucede. La mirada tan intensa de Akaashi lo obliga a echar un vistazo al paquete y cuando saca el contenido un poco, se da cuenta que se trata de una bufanda. Es negra y lleva sus iniciales grabadas en rojo— realmente creo que te será de utilidad el día de hoy por si te quedas fuera más de la cuenta, empieza a hacer frío.

—¿Qué…?— parpadea varias veces, aún sosteniendo su regalo sin comprender qué es lo que Akaashi quiere decirle.

—¡Akaashi-san! ¡Kenma!— se sobresalta cuando escucha la voz de Shouyou. Alza la vista y lo ve allí a pocos metros de él, le toma unos instantes darse cuenta que su novio está justo en la entrada de los Jardines de Ebisu. Kenma siente que le falta el aire cuando comprende realmente qué está pasando.

—Me ofrecí a venir en lugar de Kuroo porque supuse que si venía él te darías cuenta que teníamos algo planeado y no era la idea— cuando mira a Akaashi nota que le está sonriendo. Una parte de él quiere darle la razón, de estar Kuroo en su lugar habría empezado a sospechar algo apenas subieron el metro rumbo a Shibuya. Akaashi mantiene el mismo gesto y coloca una mano sobre su hombro— feliz cumpleaños, Kenma.

Él no tiene tiempo de responderle porque Shouyou les da alcance, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. Le parece demasiado para una carrera tan corta pero siente un vacío en el estómago cuando contempla a plenitud la sonrisa de su novio.

—¿A que sí funcionó? ¡Sorpresa!— exclama antes de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

 

**

 

Los Jardines de Ebisu son realmente muy bonitos, Kenma sólo recuerda haber ido allí un par de veces cuando estaba todavía en la escuela primaria. En ese entonces fue en compañía de su madre y estaba tan entretenido con su consola que no prestó realmente atención a los detalles.

Ahora resulta completamente diferente, pues está allí con Shouyou y aquellos jardines adquieren un significado más especial. Kenma deja que Shouyou le lleve hasta una banquita más apartada del paso de la gente y sólo cuando ambos toman asiento éste le muestra la caja que lleva consigo.

Kenma no sabe bien qué decir pero la caja es blanca y lleva un moño rojo, la única respuesta lógica es que sea su regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando la destapa y ve que hay dentro una tarta de manzana, no reprime una exclamación de sorpresa.

—El videojuego que quería regalarte no sale hasta fin de mes, así que pensé que para hoy podía intentar regalarte algo que yo hubiese hecho— cuando Shouyou le explica que en realidad es él quien ha horneado el pastel, Kenma siente una fuerte opresión en el estómago. Por suerte su novio sigue hablando y le quita la presión de agradecerle— ¡Espero que te guste! Estuve probando recetas toda la semana, Aone me ayudó. Nunca imaginé que hornear un pastel fuera tan complicado, pero al tercer intento lo conseguí.

Puede imaginarse perfectamente la escena, Shouyou luchando por mezclar bien los ingredientes bajo la mirada atenta de Aone. Shouyou dándole probar a su compañero de equipo con la esperanza de obtener un aprobado.

—Asumo que Aone sobrevivió la experiencia.

—¡Kenma!— aunque lo intenta, no puede contener la risa ante la expresión ofendida de Shouyou. Aún así su novio extiende una cuchara hasta él, que Kenma recibe de buena gana.

—Veamos cómo está…— en realidad la tarta tiene buen aspecto. Tanto que se siente algo culpable cuando corta un trozo para llevárselo a la boca. Sin embargo todo queda en segundo plano cuando lo degusta. Está realmente rico y el hecho que Shouyou lo horneara especialmente para él hace la experiencia aún mejor— ¡Está delicioso!

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?— reconoce la ansiedad en los ojos de Shouyou. Kenma sonríe mientras inclina el resto de la tarta hacia él, con una sonrisa.

—Anda, prueba tú también. Lo mereces— Shouyou acepta la sugerencia mientras mete la cuchara para arrancar otro trozo de pastel de manzana. Se la lleva a la boca y por su expresión también parece aprobar el resultado. Kenma aún tiene tarta en los labios y tiene que contener las ganas de besar a Shouyou. Sólo evita hacerlo porque la tarta corre peligro de acabar en el suelo.

Luego Shouyou le explica que su idea siempre fue celebrar su cumpleaños a solas. Nada de fiestas sorpresa porque estaba seguro que él no lo aprobaría. Que contra todo pronóstico, Kuroo estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan en incluso lo llamó varias veces en la semana para preguntarle cómo iba con el asunto del pastel.

—Creo que de todas formas Kuroo-san dijo algo de hacer una fiesta en el apartamento mientras no estábamos. Una especie de fiesta para ti, pero sin ti. ¡O eso creo!— Kenma escucha atentamente mientras está acurrucado en el regazo de Shouyou, su vista fija en el firmamento. No puede imaginar una manera más perfecta de pasar su cumpleaños. Busca a tientas la mano de Shouyou, estrechándola contra la suya. Se queda así por unos instantes, sólo con sus dedos entrelazados.

Si se pone a pensar con más detenimiento, se imagina que para el resto de la gente esto no cuenta como una celebración de cumpleaños. Pero a Kenma no le importa, pues reconoce ese golpeteo en su pecho como felicidad.

—Gracias por todo, Shouyou— dice al cabo de un rato, sabiendo que tiene las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza. Shouyou se inclina un poco, para que sus miradas coincidan y no le sorprende notar que él también está sonriendo.

—¡No es nada! ¡Es tu cumpleaños, tenía que gustarte! Estuve pensando mucho en esto, de verdad creí que Kuroo-san se enfadaría conmigo pero cuando le dije que me gustaría mucho que estuviéramos los dos solos, estuvo de acuerdo. Dijo que era una idea maravillosa y yo…— Shouyou guarda silencio por un instante, Kenma nota los dedos de su novio enredados en su cabello. Cuando busca su mirada nota un gesto contenido poco usual en él— de verdad quería que fuera perfecto, Kenma. Quería demostrarte lo mucho que… que te quiero— el silencio a continuación de esa frase lo llena todo y Kenma se queda paralizado por un momento, la vista ahora fija en el atardecer e incapaz de mirar a Shouyou.

Se pregunta si éste será finalmente el momento en que él lo arruinará todo. En que se quedará con aquel nudo en su garganta y será incapaz de decir algo. Entonces Shouyou pensará que él no corresponde sus sentimientos y saldrá de ahí corriendo. Kenma trata de descartar ese escenario tan fatalista pero siente que el cuerpo no le responde en lo absoluto.

Detesta no tener experiencia en las relaciones de pareja y aunque no lo admita, odia no haber pedido consejo a Kuroo para algo tan obvio como esto. No se habría librado de unas cuantas burlas o comentarios de doble sentido, pero su mejor amigo habría sabido qué hacer en un caso como éste.

—Shouyou…— poco a poco se incorpora, aún sintiéndose inútil por no haber previsto un escenario así. Pero cuando mira a su novio a los ojos, aquel cosquilleo en su estómago es más fuerte que la telaraña de pensamientos que le tortura. Entonces sabe exactamente qué decir— yo también te quiero…— hay otra pausa después de aquello, pero Kenma no se siente nervioso o preocupado. Sus palabras no pueden ser más verdaderas. 

—Kenma…

—Creo que siempre lo he hecho…— confiesa en un arranque de sinceridad. Quizás si alguien más lo escuchara podría pensar que está exagerando. Pero Kenma recuerda con claridad su primer encuentro, cómo Shouyou le trató como si fueran amigos de toda la vida desde el minuto uno. Cómo él se sintió en confianza casi al instante, al punto de hablar sobre sus propios miedos. En su momento ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo asombroso que era aquello, de lo alejado que estaba de su comportamiento habitual. Pero ese era el efecto que Shouyou tenía sobre él, hacerlo sentir cómodo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Shouyou siempre ha sido especial, su confesión se sustenta por sí sola.

 

**

 

 

Cocinar es idea de Shouyou.

Aunque siendo honestos, en realidad todo comienza con una sugerencia de Kuroo. Al parecer esa mañana Bokuto insistió en preparar la cena y como Kenma llega antes a casa, su mejor amigo le pide que por favor resguarde la salud de todos. Así es como comenta en voz alta a Shouyou que tienen que encargarse de la cena y aunque su plan inicial es encargar comida para llevar en el restaurante que queda cerca de casa, su novio insiste en que quiere cocinar él.

Kenma duda por un momento pero acepta la tercera vez que Shouyou insiste. La única referencia que tiene de las dotes culinarias de Shouyou es su tarta de manzana. Que quedó deliciosa sí, pero luego de varios intentos. Al final se convence que nada puede ser peor que una cena hecha por Bokuto.

—¿Estás seguro que se conformarán con salsa de huevo sobre arroz?— Shouyou se mueve con tranquilidad cerca de la estufa ante la mirada atenta de Kenma. Él no tiene mucho apetito, aunque no puede hablar por Kuroo y Bokuto, pero está seguro que si su novio presenta una cena hecha por él de manera desinteresada ninguno de esos idiotas podrá reprocharle nada.

—Descuida, así está bien— Kenma le observa sentado en la mesita que tienen en la cocina. Tiene la consola en una esquina, pero está apagada porque está realmente absorto mirando a Shouyou.

Parece realmente concentrado en lo que está haciendo, tiene una expresión muy seria y a Kenma le resulta curioso. Shouyou se muerde la lengua mientras reparte cuatro porciones de arroz, parece esforzarse en hacerlo con mucha exactitud. Es un gesto simple y cotidiano, Kenma ni siquiera sabe por qué no puede dejar de mirarlo o por qué está sonriendo abiertamente.

Supone que a estas alturas no importa, luego de haber declarado sus verdaderos sentimientos el día de su cumpleaños, tiene derecho a perder la compostura un poco.

—¿Crees que deberíamos esperar a Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san?— Shouyou deja los platos servidos sobre la encimera de la cocina y vuelve la vista hacia él. En éste momento Kenma apenas puede considerar la opción que en algún momento de la noche alguien más vendrá a interrumpirlos. Pero sopesa las palabras de Shouyou, sabiendo que lo más sensato es esperar pues Kuroo se lo tomaría a nivel personal.

—Podemos esperarlos para cenar, si no quieres que Kuroo te moleste hasta el próximo año. Aunque no sé cuánto van a tardar— se encoge de hombros y ve a Shouyou aproximarse hasta él. Toma asiento a su lado, con una sonrisa. Antes que pueda darse cuenta su novio está acurrucado contra él.

—Está bien, supongo que pueden demorarse un poco— sus manos se entrelazan mientras Kenma sonríe. Sabe que no puede impedir el sonrojo pero a estas alturas no le importa en lo absoluto. Además, Shouyou también está rojo hasta las orejas así que están a mano.

Los minutos pasan sin que estén haciendo nada de utilidad, con las manos entrelazadas y dándose besos cortos en los labios. A Kenma le resulta curioso cómo algo tan simple puede hacerte tan feliz. Supone que por eso la gente se dedica constantemente a hablar sobre el amor. Escribir poemas y canciones o grabar películas, para demostrar por qué es una cosa tan especial. Ahí acurrucado con Shouyou en la cocina, lo entiende perfectamente.

Kuroo y Bokuto los encuentran así casi una hora después, llegan haciendo más escándalo de lo normal y casi enredados con sus bolsas deportivas. Kenma está tan cómodo que apenas hace un esfuerzo por moverse de su sitio, mientras que Shouyou les saluda efusivamente con la mano libre.

—¡Pero mira Bokuto! ¡Si nos hicieron la cena y todo!

—Pensé que yo iba a cocinar…— Kenma hace un esfuerzo para no mirar a Kuroo mientras escucha a Bokuto protestar. Por suerte, su mejor amigo soluciona todo pasando el brazo alrededor de su novio, para acercarlo hasta él con cuidado.

—Déjalo así, el postre es más emocionante…— Shouyou suelta un respingo al escuchar aquello mientras Kenma pone los ojos en blanco ante lo que es, sin duda, la otra cara del amor.

 

**

 

—¿Ya te dijo tu novio la buena noticia?— Kuroo aún pronuncia la palabra “novio” con esa doble intención. Pero Kenma sigue sorteando sus comentarios lo mejor que puede.

Sabe de lo que su mejor amigo está hablando, pues la primera fecha de la liga universitaria es un partido entre la Universidad de Waseda y la Universidad Metropolitana de Tokio. Shouyou lo llamó esa mañana para comentarle el día exacto del partido, sonaba realmente muy contento y no le tomó más que un par de minutos hacerle prometer otra vez que iría para verlo. Supo entonces que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esta conversación con Kuroo sucediera.

—¿Sobre el partido? Sabes que sí— ambos están a un par de cuadras del apartamento, Kenma tiene el teléfono en la mano porque Shouyou quedó de mandarle un mensaje para avisarle si podían verse más tarde. Kuroo le da un toquecito en el hombro, como si supiera que en realidad la mitad de su cerebro está en otro sitio.

—Supongo que no faltarás, Kenma. Eso sí, luego tenemos que negociar a quién le vas a dar apoyo. Porque si crees que permitiré tan fácilmente que estés ahí coreando el nombre de ese enano cuando yo estoy del otro lado de la red…— al principio la voz de Kuroo suena amenazante pero va perdiendo fuerza y al final termina ahogando una carcajada. Es un gesto genuino y contagioso, Kenma tiene que apretar los labios para no acabar sonriendo él también.

—Lo lamento pero mi lealtad está con Shouyou— susurra, sabiendo exactamente qué provocarán sus palabras. Escucha el respingo de Kuroo, todo envuelto de indignación y entonces sí que pronuncia un poquito la sonrisa.

—¡Kozume Kenma! No te respondo en este momento porque tengo el corazón roto, pero que sepas que esto no se quedará así— dice con fingida irritación, justo cuando los dos llegan al último cruce de semáforo antes de llegar a su apartamento. Ninguno dice nada mientras cruzan la calle, pero cuando ya están a pocos pasos de su destino, siente la mano de Kuroo sobre su hombro. Su amigo lo aprieta con más firmeza de la cuenta, buscando llamar su atención y Kenma se gira para encontrar sus miradas.

La expresión de Kuroo es serena, Kenma lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que tiene una sonrisa contenida en los labios. Él no pilla bien de qué va el asunto hasta que su mejor amigo le revuelve el pelo de manera cariñosa. Kuroo hacía ese gesto para con él desde que eran niños. Solía usarlo cuando estaban enzarzados en alguna discusión infantil, era el indicativo que estaba dejándose de bromas e iba a tocar un tema más serio con él.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos esa conversación años atrás? La primera vez que Karasuno vino a entrenar a Tokio y te dije que cada vez que veías a ese enano jugar era como si tuvieras un nuevo videojuego en la mano…— Kenma guarda silencio porque lo cierto es que sí lo recuerda. Con más exactitud de la que está dispuesto a confesar. Pero vaya si recuerda los detalles; la expresión sincera de Kuroo y los gritos de fondo de Shouyou, desde la cancha.

—¿Cuál es exactamente tu punto, Kuroo?— dice con el ceño fruncido, pues está empezando a sentirse ligeramente nervioso. La expresión de Kuroo es parecida a la de aquella ocasión, aunque menos intensa. El silencio a continuación es denso pero no incómodo, sobre todo porque el necio de Kuroo está sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo quería que supieses que me alegra haber tenido razón…— dice Kuroo por fin al cabo de un rato. A Kenma le gustaría tener una respuesta instantánea para ponerle los pies en la tierra, pero lo cierto es que es incapaz de decir nada— aunque sigo enfadado. Porque vas a ponerte de parte de ese enano, en lugar de apoyarme a mí que te conozco desde que usabas pañales— la intensidad del momento se rompe enseguida que su amigo cambia el tono de voz y vuelve a traer el tema del partido.

—No exageres, cuando te mudaste cerca de mi casa ya ninguno usaba pañales— pone los ojos en blanco y sigue de largo, hasta la entrada del edificio. Saca descuidadamente las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras escucha a sus espaldas a Kuroo quejarse todavía. Sin embargo, sus palabras le siguen dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Sí. A fin de cuentas, Kuroo sí que tuvo razón desde entonces. Aunque Kenma no lo admita en voz alta porque ya se lo tiene bastante creído.

 

**

 

Faltan cuatro días para el partido. En honor a la verdad, Kenma está llevando la cuenta, pero aún así Shouyou no pierde ocasión para recordárselo. Últimamente todas sus conversaciones terminan en ese tema. No lo reconocerá en voz alta, pero a Kenma en el fondo le hace gracia.

—¿Y vas a buscar un asiento en primer fila?— Shouyou termina de ponerse los pantalones de dormir y no pierde tiempo en caer también en la cama. Como ha tenido prácticas intensivas durante toda la semana, la solución que encontraron para poder verse es que Shouyou se quede durmiendo allí con él. Su novio tiene que levantarse más temprano para tirarse todo el viaje en metro hasta la Universidad de Waseda, pero ambos están de acuerdo en que vale la pena.

—Primera fila…— él también tiene ropa de dormir y está acomodando las almohadas sobre la cama. Lleva prometiéndole a Shouyou lo mismo desde que tocaron el tema, pero no tiene problema en repetirlo porque cada vez que se lo asegura, a su novio le brillan los ojos.

—Es un poco tonto porque ni siquiera sé si me pondrán a jugar en algún momento— sabe que el entrenador ha puesto a jugar a Shouyou en algunos partidos de práctica. Incluso le comentó en el último lo puso como jugador titular, pero supone que para un partido oficial no hay nada garantizado todavía.

Si Kenma fuera otro tipo de persona, más como Kuroo, diría algún comentario absurdo como que su presencia le traería suerte. En lugar de ello guarda silencio, reclinándose sobre el colchón hasta alcanzar los labios de Shouyou para darle un beso. La reacción de su novio es automática y en sólo cuestión de segundos están ambos envueltos en un abrazo tan intenso como sincero.

—Pues da igual porque ahí estaré— susurra en el oído de su novio y le escucha reír, sin soltarlo del abrazo. Ambos se acurrucan uno contra el otro y Kenma agradece que el interruptor de la luz quede al alcance de uno de sus brazos. La idea de moverse de donde está en este momento ni se le cruza por la cabeza.

Cuando quedan a oscuras, siente a Shouyou arropar a ambos con las sábanas. La nariz de Shouyou le hace cosquillas en el hombro y Kenma se estremece, sin poder contener una risa.

—Creo que deberías dormir, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano— dice sin muchas ganas, el puchero de su novio no se hace esperar. Sus manos se entrelazan en la penumbra y Kenma cierra los ojos enseguida, con la intención de poner el ejemplo pero está seguro que el sueño no lo vencerá tan pronto. Mucho menos con la calidez de Shouyou a su lado.

—Tampoco es tan temprano. ¡Además siempre estoy listo en cinco minutos!— lo cierto es que Shouyou sí que tiene razón. Por las mañanas normalmente sólo le toma unos minutos arreglarse y desayuna casi succionando la comida. La primera vez que Kenma presenció ese peculiar espectáculo hace un par de días atrás se quedó sin palabras, para Kuroo y Bokuto en cambio, resultó hasta divertido.

Ambos se quedan callados unos minutos, pero Kenma sabe que su novio está despierto porque Shouyou continúa acariciando el dorso de su mano. Es cerca de media noche y escucha todavía el sonido del televisor en la sala, pues Bokuto y Kuroo todavía están despiertos y no parecen tener intenciones de acostarse.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasa, pero las caricias de Shouyou cada vez son más pausadas y en algún punto Kenma nota cómo el ritmo de su respiración cambia. Su novio se acurruca aún más a su lado, haciéndose un ovillo junto a él. Ante aquella señal tan obvia, Kenma se gira lo suficiente para darle un último  beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Shouyou.

—Buenas noches, Kenma…— la respuesta de Shouyou es apenas un susurro que se pierde en la penumbra de la habitación.

 

**

 

Tal y como le promete a Shouyou, llega temprano para buscar espacio en primera fila. Salió disparado de su clase para no retrasarse ni un segundo y tomar el metro a tiempo. Cuando finalmente toma asiento, es que se detiene a mirar los mensajes de su teléfono. Kenma ni siquiera parpadea cuando lo primero que salta en su pantalla es una foto de Kuroo y Bokuto en el autobús, con el resto del equipo. También hay varios mensajes de Shouyou, con decenas de emojis al final de cada frase. No puede evitar sonreír mientras le escribe una respuesta.

_«Ya llegué. Buena suerte, Shouyou»_

No tarda en recibir un mensaje de agradecimiento cargado otra vez de emojis y frases típicas de Shouyou. Casi que puede escuchar su voz pronunciando cada cosa que está en su pantalla. Mientras Kenma escucha los murmullos de la gente empezando a sentarse a su alrededor, no deja de pensar en su novio.

Cuando los equipos salen a la cancha no le sorprende que Kuroo esté entre los titulares, desde que uno de los bloqueadores regulares sufrió una lesión el semestre pasado, Kuroo ha estado cubriendo su puesto. Tampoco le sorprende ver a Bokuto, después de todo se graduó de la preparatoria siendo uno de los mejores rematadores del país. Del otro lado de la cancha, Shouyou está en la banca, lo cual también es esperable tomando en cuenta que es apenas su primer año en la universidad. Pero usando sus últimos resquicios de paciencia, Kenma permanece sentado y aguarda.

La Universidad Metropolitana de Tokio se hace con el primer set, a Kenma empieza a dolerle la cabeza de todos los vítores que escucha cada vez que Bokuto anota un punto. Técnicamente no les está apoyando, pero se le escapa una sonrisa cada vez que Bokuto alza el puño en señal de victoria y Kuroo salta sobre él para abrazarlo con orgullo.

Para el inicio del segundo set, su vista se desvía con más detenimiento hacia la banca de la Universidad de Waseda. Shouyou está en pie, dando vítores a su equipo y no parece estar desanimado en lo absoluto. Aún cuando su equipo esté en dificultades y esté abajo por tres puntos. Quizás movido por ello, a mitad del segundo set el entrenador pide un cambio. Kenma siente la boca seca cuando reconoce el número doce en las tarjetas de cambio porque es el dorsal de Shouyou.

Se queda muy quieto en su asiento, observando los movimientos de Shouyou en la cancha. Piensa de repente en aquellas palabras de Kuroo, casi burlándose de él al decirle que cada vez que miraba un partido de Shouyou se le notaba la emoción. Como ahora Kuroo está a varios metros de él, seguro que no puede confirmarle su versión de los hechos. Lo cierto es que Kenma no puede despegar la vista de Shouyou.

La primera vez que Shouyou da un salto en la cancha, Kenma jura que escucha un par de gente impresionada a su alrededor. No puede culpar a nadie, recuerda con exactitud cuando le sucedió a él. Lo asombrado que quedó al ver cómo Shouyou saltaba tan alto con una destreza que erizaba la piel de cualquiera. Es la misma sensación que tiene ahora, Shouyou vuela sobre la cancha y anota un punto para la Universidad de Waseda. Los simpatizantes gritan a su alrededor, Kenma es demasiado consciente de sí mismo para unírseles en los vítores pero sonríe orgulloso.

Cada vez que Shouyou toca el balón con sus manos, ahí en el aire, la gente sigue hablando sobre él. Su presencia ocupa toda la cancha e incluso para Kuroo es difícil seguirle los pasos. No consigue bloquearlo siempre y Kenma se siente culpable por alegrarse cada vez que su mejor amigo falla en bloquear los remates de Shouyou. Pero cualquier sentimiento de culpa se evapora cuando su novio anota el penúltimo punto y sus miradas se encuentran. Apenas dura un instante, pero Shouyou le sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo y Kenma agradece estar sentado porque le habrían flaqueado las rodillas.

No es ninguna sorpresa cuando la Universidad de Waseda gana el segundo set. La puja por el partido queda empate y hay vítores a su alrededor. Kenma en realidad no los escucha, no son más que ecos que resuenan en la distancia. Porque él lo único que puede ver son los remates de Bokuto y los saltos de Shouyou, cómo Kuroo y Aone bloquean cualquier amenaza contra su equipo. Se pregunta si acaso este es el momento en que debe sentir algo de nostalgia. Pero en el fondo sabe que su decisión de abandonar el voleibol al graduarse fue la correcta.

Lo que no puede negar es que el deporte sí le dejó grandes cosas, después de todo.

En algún punto del quinto set Kenma se pone en pie, apoyando sus manos en el barandal del estadio. Observa la cancha un poco más de cerca desde esa posición y por un momento cree que Kuroo le está mirando, pero procura no darle importancia. Sabe que de ninguna forma se librará de sus comentarios. Es sólo que estar de pie justo ahora le parece correcto, casi conteniendo la respiración mientras sigue los movimientos de Shouyou en la cancha.

Cuando le ve saltar esa última vez, sabe que será el punto que decida el partido. El balón cae sobre la cancha a pesar que Kuroo hace un intento por alcanzarlo. Kenma es muy consciente del estruendo a su alrededor pero no se mueve de dónde está porque Shouyou le está sonriendo a él. El intercambio es breve porque enseguida su novio es aplastado por todos sus compañeros de equipo pero eso no le borra la sonrisa a Kenma.

Movido por el remolino de sensaciones que hay en su interior, Kenma desciende los escalones de las gradas. Si fuera otro tipo de persona seguro los bajaría de dos en dos de pura emoción, pero le basta sólo con apretar el paso. Le toma un par de minutos llegar hasta la cancha pero ve tantos jugadores ahí que se queda parado en la entrada, buscando con la vista a Shouyou. Kuroo y Bokuto están juntos, de su lado de la cancha y su mejor amigo le sonríe mientras hace un gesto con la mano a manera de saludo.

—¡Kenma!

Para cuando se da cuenta, Shouyou ya está en su campo visual. Se aproxima hasta él corriendo y Kenma siente todo el rostro caliente, toda esa telaraña de sentimientos iba a manifestarse en rubor tarde o temprano.

—¿Lo viste, Kenma? ¿Lo viste?— Shouyou continúa hablando mientras le abraza, es un gesto firme que no toma a Kenma por sorpresa. Él también envuelve a su novio entre sus brazos, contagiándose de su alegría.

—Lo vi. Fue impresionante…— susurra todavía sonriendo. Por un momento cree que sus palabras se han perdido en las voces del estadio. Pero Shouyou está mirándole a los ojos y también está sonrojado, Kenma cree que no todo es gracias al enorme esfuerzo físico. Ambos siguen abrazados y él es muy consciente que mientras más tiempo pasen así, llamarán más la atención. A pesar que ese pensamiento le provoca  una punzada de ansiedad en todo el cuerpo, separarse de Shouyou en este momento no está a discusión.

—Gracias, Kenma…— ahora es su novio quien habla en susurros y por un instante Kenma cree que escucha mal. O que simplemente lo ha imaginado. Frunce el ceño, sin entender bien lo que Shouyou quiere decir.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?— la mirada de Shouyou es tan intensa que enmudece todo a su alrededor. Es como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos ahí en medio de la cancha, sin que nada más importase.

—Por todo…— la respuesta es tan automática y su tono tan firme que él no sabe qué responder. Separa los labios pero no le salen las palabras, aunque para su suerte Shouyou soluciona ese problema empinándose para darle un beso. Es un gesto pausado, cargado de significado mientras intensifica el abrazo.

Kenma sólo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, justo como esa primera vez, ese fin de semana que estuvieron los dos solos en su apartamento. Un salto al vacío, aunque en esta ocasión reconoce rápidamente el golpeteo de su corazón, entregándose a la felicidad sin reservas. Responde a Shouyou tan sólo en su cabeza, pues sabe que con el beso es suficiente.

_“Gracias a ti.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo constancia que hice una investigación pseudo exhaustiva de Tokio, sus universidades y algunos lugares pero una es humana y si me comí algún error sepan perdonarme. 
> 
> Ah sí, y [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) me ha pedido que aclare que cualquier insinuación akakage entre líneas de esta historia no es pura coincidencia. Seguiremos informando en futuros fics.


End file.
